Desde que te conoci
by yuuki fubuki
Summary: vicky es una chica k a pasado por muchas dificultades y por cosas d la vida termina en la academia alien ,k hara cuando encuentre a 1 persona k le recuerda su pasado ,¿sera capas d superarlo? una historia de recuerdos ,romances  ,algunos malentendidos...
1. Chapter 1

**_BUWNO ESTE EN MI PRIMER FIC Y SE K ES UN POCO CORTO PERO ES ALGO K SE ME OCURRIO EN UN SUEÑO POR FAVOR SED BUENOS CON MIGO ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA K ESCRIBO Y SI MAS AKI ESTA DESDE K TE CONOCI _**

**CAPITULO 1****:**_**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**_

Hoy comenzaban las clases en mi nuevo instituto, y la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, pero con el tiempo adquirí la habilidad de esconder mis emociones, y así lo hacía desde k era pequeña y perdí a las personas que más quería en el mundo , para que no se preocuparan por mi ni me tuvieran lastima, decidí esconder todo y afrontar los problemas por mi misma .

Y así comenzó mi día .

?:Victoria ,sé que esto es algo nuevo para ti , pero no te preocupes conozco a tus compañeros y sé que serán buenos contigo –dijo en un tono tranquilo

Victoria : si padre, está bien –le respondí con desinterés-ya soy mayor y se cuidarme no tengo miedo ni de mis compañeros ni del instituto

Padre: vale vale , pero es que te veo desanimada

Victoria :estoy bien ,no te preocupes ,ahora me tengo que ir o llegare tarde

Padre: vale nos vemos

Me despedí de mi padre con un beso en la mejilla y me fui a clase, mientras iba con un mapa ,observe muchas habitaciones y puertas me dirigí asía un pasillo por el cual se apreciaba una hermosa vista a lo lejos y voltee asía abajo para observe un campo de futbol, me quede un momento mirándolo hasta que son la campana y me acorde que tenía que ir a clase .

Al llegar a la puerta toque un par de veces y el profesor me abrió y me indico que entrara .

Profesor: chicos ella es una alumna nueva y estará en nuestra clase asi que espero que se lleven bien.

Victoria: me llamo victoria, victoria kira encantada de conoceros.

¿?:¡que!¡a dicho kira! Pero si el director solo tiene una hija-dijeron todos asombrados

Profesor: silencio, victoria siéntate al lado de midorikawa –me indico señalando un asiento vacío al lado de un chico con el pelo verde sostenido en una improvisada coleta

Camine asía el asiento que me indicaron entre la ventana y el chico de pelo verde , mientras todos me miraban aun asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar, yo le di la menor importancia mientras pensaba como respondería a la avalancha de preguntas que ya veía venir ,en eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

Midorikawa: hola, victoria verdad, me llamo Ryuuji Midorikawa ,bienvenida al Instituto Alíen , ¿por cierto puedo llamarte Vicky?-me hablaba enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Victoria: eh , claro midorikawa

Midorikawa: no, llámame solo Ryuuji o Ryu si quieres-dijo mientras cogía su boli

Victoria: vale, ¿me enseñarías el insti ryu?-le dije imitando su sonrisa

Ryuuji: claro y también te presento a todos en la cafetería, se sorprenderán al conocerte-me contesto mientras pensaba en nuestro recorrido

Al pasar las horas toco el recreo y Ryuuji me cogió del brazo y me saco corriendo de la clase si dejarme terminar de guardar mis cosas, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de cierto peli rojo llamandole.

¿?:Ryuuji ,que haces ,no corras asi que te estado llamando y tu ni caso - le dijo un chico un tanto enfadado

Ryuuji : ah ,lo siento Hiroto es que quería mostrarle el lugar a Vicky-le respondió este disculpándose

Hiroto : pero si se puede decir que la llevas arrastrando , ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-le dijo aun molesto

Ryuuji: lo ciento ,es que estoy emocionado, no todos los días tenemos compañeras tan lindas

Esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar un poco y aparte mi mano de la de Ryuuji para contestarle

Victoria: no te preocupes no pasa nada-le dije aun un poco sonrojada

Hiroto: Ryuuji ten más cuidado, a, no me he presentado, soy Hiroto Kiyama es un placer conocerte-me dijo muy educadamente

Victoria : ha ,no ,el placer es mío

¿?:¿no me digas que intentas ligártela Hiroto? , no es muy propio de ti hacerlo el primer día-dijo una voz a lo lejos

¿?:Cállate haruya , que la vas a asustar

Haruya: y tú que te metes, nadie te llamo

Hiroto: vale callaros ya, y Haruya no intento ligar es solo educación algo que al parecer no todos aquí tenemos, además ¿Qué no os vais a presentar? Va por ti también fuusuke-les dijo con un tono muy calmado y a la vez de reprimenda

Fuusuke: uy ya la hemos liado, la bomba va explotar-bromeo

Ryuuji: golpe bajo haruya - le insito

Haruya :¡Y ATI QUE TE IMPORTA SI ME PRESENTO O NO! –le respondió gritando

Yo me aburrí de sus peleítas tontas y me fui, era mi primer día y no me apetecía aguantar una estúpida pelea, seguí caminando unos metros hasta que sonó el timbre del fin del recreo.

_**-Genial por su culpa me perdí el recreo ¬¬ -**_pensé mientras me dirigía de regreso a clase

Al llegar mis dos compañeros de clase (Ryuuji y Hiroto) se acercaron para pedirme disculpas y para prometerme que me enseñarían el inti otro día .

Después terminaron las clases y me despedi de Ryuuji ,ya que su habitación quedaba en dirección opuesta y yo me fui con Hiroto .El me estuvo contando un poco sobre el instituto hasta que llegamos a mi habitación y nos despedimos .Esa noche estuve desempacando mis cosas y acomodando otras .

-_**no fue tan mal, al menos no me preguntado nada, pero hubiese sido mejor sin tener que pasar por esa tonta pelea, pero bueno no estuvo tan mal-**_fue lo que pensé antes de irme a dormir Zzzz .Ya que seguro mañana me esperaba un día mas agitado

BUENO K TAL BUENO ,MALO PORFA AYUDADME A CONTINUAR Y GOMEN POR LO CORTO K ES ESPERO K EL SIGUIENTE CAP SEA MAS LARGO Y POR SUPUESTO MAS INTERESANTE SE DESPIDE YUKI BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: **_**EL SIGNIFICDO DE ESAS PALAPRAS**_

Hoy me levante sintiendo los cálidos y pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por mi ventana, anunciando que ya era hora de levantarse. Me quite las sabanas y me dirigí al baño perezosamente, ya que no tenia ningunas ganas de ir a clases_** (Nta.A:como a todos ¿a kien le apetece ir al insti?).**_Al terminar de bañarme y ponerme el uniforme salí de mi habitación y para mi sorpresa cierto pelirrojo me esperaba recostado al lado de mi puerta con un libro abierto en la mano.

Hiroto: buenos días, tardaste un poco -me saludo serrando el libro

Victoria: ha, gomen , no sabía que me esperarías-le conteste sin ganas_**(gomen=lo siento, o perdón)**_

Hiroto: bueno no importa, vamos a la cafetería seguro que Ryuuji ya nos está esperando para desayunar-me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

En eso se aben las puertas de las habitaciones al lado de la mía, y para mi sorpresa salen los chicos de la pelea de ayer uno peinando con la mano su brillante pelo celeste casi plateado y el otro bostezando mientras se intentaba arreglar el pelo, pero sin conseguirlo.

Fuusuke: buenos días hiroto , victoria –dijo mientras se acercaba- a ,no me presente ayer ,soy Fuusuke Suzuno- me dijo mientras extendía su mano

Victoria: a, buenos días fuusuke-le respondí dándole la mano

En eso el pelirrojo recién despierto poso su mirada en mi y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron el voltio su mirada hacia hiroto, lo miro con ira por lo de ayer y siguió su camino empujando ligeramente a este apropósito.

Haruya: Tch…-fue lo único que dijo mientras se iba

Fuusuke: a ese malhumorado es Haruya Nagumo, pero no le des importancia siempre es así-dijo señalando al chico mientras se iba.

Hiroto: bien, ¿nos vamos ya?-nos dijo a Fuusuke y a mi

En ese momento Fuusuke y yo nos miramos y soltamos una pequeña risa, cosa que no me esperaba ya que el parecía muy serio, y pensé_**—así que, también sabe reír ^ . ^-.**_

Luego de eso llegamos a la cafetería, y como bien había dicho Hiroto, Ryuuji ya nos estaba esperando y en ese momento Fuusuke y Hiroto me susurraron:_ siempre es de los primeros que llegan cuando se trata de comida._

En es el peli verde nos vio y empezó a hacer señas e indicarnos que nos había guardado los sitios .Fuimos a coger el desayuno y a sentarnos en la mesa que Ryuuji había reservado y nos pusimos a hablar, lo que me pareció extraño fue que en esa mesa solo habían 3 chicas contándome a mí, mientras el resto de ellas me fulminaban con la mirada, yo la verdad me estuve preguntando _**-¿Por qué?**_ _**-,**_ si ni siquiera las conocía en eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las chicas de la mesa en la que desayunábamos.

_**¿?:**_ Hola tú debes de ser Vicky, ¿no?, me llamo Reina Yagami, pero llámame Rei–me saludo con una sonrisa-bienvenida al instituto, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme _**(Nta.A: joper con el nombre)**_

¿?: Bienvenida, yo soy Kii fumiko, es bueno tener a otra chica en el grupo-me dijo para luego mirar a Reina

Reina: si verdad, por cierto ¿ya sabes en que equipo vas a entrar?-me pregunto

Victoria: eh, equipo, ¿equipo de qué?-le pregunte yo

Reina: de futbol por supuesto, únete a nuestro equipo seguro que eres buena, después de todo eres la hija del director

Victoria: lo siento pero yo no juego al futbol y mi padre no tiene nada que ver aquí-le respondí un poco molesta

Fumiko: eeh, pero ¿Por qué? Seguro que juegas bien y si no te podemos enseñar-me insistió

Victoria**: ¡he dicho que no juego al futbol vale!**-le conteste muy molesta

En ese instante no quise seguir la conversación así que cogí mis cosas y me fui, ya les había dicho que no quería, que acaso no entendían o que, yo creo que ya se los había dejado muy claro, y por esa insistencia con el tema de futbol fue que llegue a mi límite y no lo pude aguantar más

**En la cafetería:**

Fumiko: ¿pero qué le pasa?, solo quería que sea nuestra compañera-dijo

Hiroto : es que ella ya había dicho que no y tu le insististe-le recrimino

Fumiko: va no es motivo-le contesto

Ryuuji: hiroto tiene razón si ella no quiere hay que dejarla

Reina: es cierto Fumiko además debe de tener sus razones, asi que cálmate-la tranquilizo su amiga.

Mientras en otro lado de la cafetería Haruya observaba lo ocurrido desde lejos ya que aun seguía enfadado con Hiroto **-**_¿Cómo era que ese idiota se había atrevido a _hablarle así?**-**

**Por otro lado de la cafetería:**

**¿?:** No puede ser, ¿es Victoria? , ¿Es ella en verdad?, ¿Por qué estará aquí?

Al llegar a clase fui la primera en entrar, pero eso era obvio ya que todos aun seguían desayunando me quede un rato viendo por la ventana y arreglando mis cosas, cuando por fin comenzaron a entrar a clase, mire asía la puerta y vi entrar a Ryuuji con un pequeño pan en la mano y a Hiroto que venía con un zumo (jugo en otros países).

Hiroto: toma no desayunaste bien ¿no?-mientras me entregaba el zumo

Ryuuji: ten una ofrenda de paz-y extendió el pan que llevaba en la mano

Hiroto: lo ciento, si tú no quieres jugar al futbol está bien, siempre estaremos contigo-dijo mientras sonreía e intentaba aclarar lo de antes

Ryuuji: cierto, para eso estamos los amigos-dijo mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda

Después d eso yo me quede pensando un poco sobre lo que había pasado pero pensé más detenidamente en esas dos últimas frases que dijeron: **siempre estaremos contigo **y **para eso estamos los amigos,** ya que yo no solía escuchar esas frases y la primera vez que la escuche fue cuando era pequeña, después de eso perdí a una persona importante ,tiempo después la volví a escuchar pero como dicen las palabras se las lleva el viento y así sucedió ,por eso no me gustaban mucho esas palabras porque tarde o temprano serian olvidadas.

Bueno la clase transcurrió como el día anterior y yo aun seguía sumida en mis pensamientos.

Ryuuji: ooye, hay alguien ahí, tierra llamando a Vicky responde-me dijo mientras sacudía su mano en frente de mi cara

Victoria:ha ,si ,lo siento ¿Qué decías?-le respondí regresando de mi transe

Ryuuji: nada, solo que ya es el recreo y no veas el hambre que tengo, vamos rápido a comer-me dijo mientras me arrastraba ágilmente asía la cafetería

Hiroto: cuando se trata de comida no hay quien lo pare-me dijo

Victoria: si, ya me di cuenta

Al llegar nos sentamos en la misma mesa de la mañana y como había pasado horas antes sentía en la espalda a varias miradas fulminándome, como los chicos se habían ido a traer el almuerzo me acerque a Reina para hacerle una pregunta.

Victoria:emm ,Rei ¿Por qué nos miran así? , ¿Es que hice algo malo?–le pregunte

Reina: ah ¿no lo sabes?-me dijo con una mirada picara-es por los que nos acompañan, a todas las chicas les gusta alguno de los capitanes de los equipos y da la casualidad de que tres de ellos se sientan con nosotras-dijo mientras se reía ligeramente

Victoria: a, no, no lo sabía –le conteste un poco sorprendida

Reina: no pasa nada, solo que eres la envidia de muchas chicas, además tu habitación está entre dos de los cinco capitanes, así que es normal que te miren de ese modo-dijo muy calmada

_**-pero ¿que a ella no le molesta que la estén mirando así todo el día?—**_pensé, pero inmediatamente supuse la respuesta al recordar que me invitaron a unirme a su equipo de futbol,_**-claro, ella ya está acostumbrada ¬¬, debí suponerlo antes—**_

Entonces pensé _**– ella dijo cinco capitanes, entonces ¿Quién es el quinto?—**_

Justo en ese momento llegaron los chicos y en un impulso les pregunte:

Victoria: he chicos ¿Quién es el quinto capitán?-pregunte aunque luego me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho

Ryuuji : a es verdad no lo conoces ,se llama Osamu Saginuma y está en la clase de Reina y Fumiko ,en 2 ° -me respondió cogiendo un sándwich

Victoria: aa, no sabía que estabais en 2 °, entonces tenéis 16 ¿no?-pregunte para cambiar el tema

Reina: si, tenemos 16 somos un año mayor pero no es tanto-me respondió

Victoria: es que yo también tengo 16 –le dije

Todos:ehh ¿tienes 16?-preguntaron sorprendidos

Victoria: sip es que digamos que repetí: P-intente bromear

Ryuuji: pues yo ni lo hubiera pensado

Reina: ni yo, así que tenemos la misma edad-se rio

Fuusuke: mirad quienes se acercan –dijo señalando a Haruya y otro chico

Hiroto: ¿ya se te paso el enfado Haruya?

Haruya: pues si tanto quieres saber, NO, pero quería presentarme a fin de cuentas tengo que llevarme bien con ella ya que tarde o temprano nos veríamos las caras porque su habitación esta el lado-dijo el chico con total sinceridad

Victoria: oh así que ¿solo te presentas por eso?-le pregunte molestándome un poco mientras me levantaba de la silla

Haruya: pues claro ¿por que más lo haría? –dijo con una mirada de _soy superior a ti y solo lo hago como favor y por obligación __**.esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso **_

Victoria: haa entonces si es por eso no me arrepentiré de lo que voy hacer –y ni bien termine de hablar le di una patada en la pierna, tan fuerte que el chico casi se cae-bien, no me da la gana de conocerte así que ya no es necesario para mi saber quién eres y no te preocupes, que aunque nuestras habitaciones estén al lado, yo no pierdo el tiempo hablando con idiotas.

Haruya: a a auch, ¿tú estás loca o qué?-me dijo sujetando su pierna

Ryuuji: buena patada

Fuusuke: bien hecho, te lo merecías Haruya

Las chicas :jajaja que buena Vicky

En eso, detrás del adolorido Haruya aparece alguien alto y de pelo largo y negro, amarrado en una coleta.

Ryuuji: Osamu viste eso a que fue genial-le comento riéndose a mas no poder

El chico solo se quedo viéndome un rato con cara de haber visto un fantasma estaba empesando a suda y después de un momento desidio abrir la voca ,para decir justo lo que menos quería que dijese

Osamu :Vi Vi ,VICKY, ¿ERES TU?-el chico solo se quedo esperando mi respuesta

Y entonces….

_**Bueno aquí termina este cap espero os haya gustado este es un poco más largo k el anterior y espero k lo encontréis más interesante, al menos a mi me lo pareció espero recibir su opinión y si esto les gusto ni se esperan lo k sigue jujujuju(risa diabólica) bueno a qui se despide yuki chan no sin antes dejar un adelanto**_

_**¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías?**_

_**Y que querías que haga si ya ni existo aquí, no tenía otra opción**_

_**Bueno eso es todo ahora si bye bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola hola minna, bueno primero k nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido el cap antes, la culpa la tienen los exámenes y tengo k estudiar para poder sacarme el graduado de la ESO, weno pero ese es otro tema .ahora voy hablar del fic alguien me pidió escenas romanticas y ¿por k no las hice antes? Por k cuando empieso no puedo parar y como no kiero k este fic tenga esenas de ese tipo cada 5 lineas no escrivire de romance por ahora, o si lo hare, teneis k leer para averiguarlo.**_

_**Fuusuke:oi por k hablas sola?**_

_**Yuki :no hablo sola lo hago con los k lee mi fic**_

_**Fuusuke:aaaa-**__**habla sola-**_

_**Yuki:fuusuke leo literalmente lo k piensas ¬¬ kieres terminar como haruya, con una patada pero esta vez entre las piernas? ,no verdad?**_

_**Fuusuke:noooo,no por favor vale vale ya entendí**_

_**Yuki :asi se habla bueno sin más aquí está el 3 cap de **__**DESDE K TE CONOCI**__** k disfrutéis**_

_**Capitulo 3:mi cajita de estrellas**_

Era recreo y como siempre estábamos en la cafetería todo era tranquilo hasta que a un idiota se le ocurrió arruinar ese momento con su estúpido discursito sobre su razón para presentarse, como cualquiera o al menos yo ,no aguante sus tontería y le di lo que se merecía una buena patada en la pierna ,para que así recuerde que a mí no me venga con tonterías ,bueno todo hasta eso me pareció bien y ,creí que las cosas no podían empeorar peo para que fui a pensar eso ya que ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido lo que paso después.

Osamu :Vi Vi ,VICKY, ¿ERES TU?-justo en ese momento me quede en blanco nunca me imagine encontrarme con el ,mucho menos que me recordara pero asi fue

Victoria:a,e etto –no sabía que mas decir ya que me había pillado completamente desprevenida

Ryuuji: espera, ¿os conocéis? ¿Desde cuándo?-pregunto el chico completamente desconcertado

Haruya: seguro que está loca también te pego?-dijo aun dolorido y sujetando su pierna

Osamu: pues… -le estaba por responder cuando fue interrumpido

Ryuuji : ha ,ya se ,Vicky osamu es tu, tu ex ¿no?-dijo entrecortadamente

Osamu: ehh, n-fue cortado nuevamente antes de hablar

Victoria:wau Ryuuji, ¿cómo has adivinado? Es exactamente como dices-le respondí algo nerviosa

Todos (menos Hiroto y Fuusuke): ¿saliste con Osamu?-preguntaron incrédulos hasta Ryuuji quien fue el que lo dijo antes no podía creérselo

Reina: no, no me lo puedo creer, ¿tú y Osamu?-dijo atónita por lo sucedido

Fumiko: bien guardadito te lo tenías Osamu, quien lo diría

En eso suena el timbre del final del recreo y yo pensé que había logrado huir de todo aquello, o al menos por el momento, pero otra vez ¿para qué fui a pensar eso?

Osamu: Vicky esto tenemos que hablarlo –me dijo con una mirada penetrante mientras me sujetaba de la muñeca

Victoria:vale-le respondí evadiendo su mirada

Osamu: entonces nos vemos en la noche, a las 8:00 en la azotea vale-dijo soltándome

Hiroto: Vicky tenemos clase ahora apúrate o llegaras tarde-me dijo saliendo de la cafetería

Victoria:me tengo que ir ,hablamos luego-le dije mientras me alejaba para regresar a clase

Al llegar a clase ,todos ya estaban hablando de lo que había pasado en la cafetería ,yo entre en silencio mirando al suelo ,no estaba segura en que pensar, ni que le iba a decir a Osamu esa noche ,de lo único que estaba segura es de que la charla con el no sería fácil y que de seguro tardaría un poco de tiempo para que asumiera lo que le posiblemente le diría ,pero deje de torturarme pensando en eso ya que sería mejor dejar esas cosas para después y comencé a sacar mis libros.

El profe aun no llegaba y cada vez se oían más fuertes las discusiones y los rumores que ya se estaban esparciendo sobre Osamu y yo.

Hiroto: CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ, no estamos aquí para rumorear cosas, además vosotros no deberíais meteros en la vida de los demás, eso no les importa-les dijo muy enojado, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, y pobre de quien estuviera cerca en ese momento

Ryuuji: Hiroto tiene razón callaros ya que me están doliendo los oídos-se quejo, pero en su voz se notaba preocupación y algo de enojo

Victoria: Ryu, ¿estás bien?-le pregunte-pareces preocupado por algo

Ryuuji: no, no tengo nada no te preocupes-dijo sonrojándose un poco

Victoria: en serio, pero si estas rojo ,¿no tendrás fiebre?-le dije acercando mi cara y mi mano a la cara de Ryuuji, lo cal provoco que este se sonrojara mas

Ryuuji:EHHH ,no ,no me pasa nada-respondió nervioso

En ese momento pude sentir su respiración un tanto agitada ,y yo me preocupe mucho ya que el normalmente no estaba así ,por esa razón me acerque un poco más a su rostro para poder tomar mejor su temperatura ,pero justo en ese momento entro el profesor y allí me di cuenta del lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros ,me sonroje y aparte mi cara de la suya, en todas las clases que siguieron ninguno de los dos dijo nada estábamos demasiado avergonzados como para siquiera mirarnos ,mucho menos dirigirnos la palabra ,así fue como pasamos el resto de las clases en silencio hasta que sonó el timbre de salida .

Ryuuji : lo siento chicos pero acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer , nos vemos mañana-se despidió mientras salía corriendo de la clase para ir a quien sabe donde

**(Nta.A: wau k escusa para mas elaborada dijo Ryuuji , ni yo me lo creería ¬¬)**

Hiroto: entonces ¿nos vamos?-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a guardar mis cosas para salir

Victoria: gracias Hiroto, ya podemos irnos-le dije con una sonrisa

Hiroto: vale-me extendió su mano

En ese momento me puse nerviosa, pero aun así le entregue mi mano, el tiro de mí y me saco de clase, yo no había entendido hasta ese entonces por qué me había dado la mano, pero no era lo que yo creía, el me dio la mano para poder sacarme más rápido de clase ya que todos estaban acercándose a mi seguramente para preguntar sobre mi relación con Osamu, pero Hiroto vio eso y me saco lo antes posible de clase

Victoria: gracias Hiroto , gracias por ayudarme a salir de clase-le dije mostrando mi mas sincera sonrisa

Hiroto: de nada, no te preocupes yo siempre te voy a ayudar, claro en lo que pueda-me dijo dedicándome una tierna mirada

Victoria: a, gracias-le dije mientras llegábamos a mi habitación

Hiroto: bueno aquí nos despedimos, nos vemos mañana-se despidió soltando mi mano

_**-Eeeee ,mano ,¿hemos caminado agarrados de la mano todo este tiempo ?,no, no puede ser ,y ¿Por qué el no dijo nada sobre nuestras manos? A seguro tampoco se dio cuenta, tiene que ser eso, tonta, deja de pensar cosas raras-**_**pensé**

_**En el pasillo:**_

_**-que cálida y suave es su mano -el pelirrojo acercando la mano a su mejilla**_

En ese momento entre en mi habitación, hasta ese día nunca había tenido tantas emociones juntas, unas buenas, otras desagradables y aunque no lo admita otras muy cálidas y placenteras, pero aun no acababa el día, y faltaba otra cosa la cual solucionar.

Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llego la hora de la verdad eran las 8:00 de la noche y me dispuse a salir sigilosamente de mi habitación para dirigirme a la azotea ,el lugar donde me esperaba una larga charla.

**En el pasillo: **

**Haruya: aaa, pero que tarde se hiso, mejor voy más rápido, ya aaa quiero dormir-dijo el chico mientras bostezaba **

**Haruya: eee pero que, ¿Qué hace ella saliendo tan tarde?-dijo mientras observaba a una chica salir de la habitación de al lado**

**Haruya: pero ¿A dónde irá?-se pregunto **

**En la azotea:**

Osamu:por fin llegas ,tu nunca cambias ,siempre tarde-dijo mientras me señalaba que me sentase a su lado

Osamu :son lindas ¿no?

Victoria:el ¿Qué? –le pregunte

Osamu: las estrellas, ellas son así tal cual uno las ve ,no te mienten, ni te ocultan cosas

Victoria:a guay ,¿he venido para que me comparen con estrellas?-le pregunte ,esta vez enfadada

Osamu: no, tu viniste para explicarme porque mientes –me dijo con un tono de reprimenda

Victoria: ¿y a ti que más te da?-le conteste

Osamu: me importa porque somos amigos desde pequeños ,y te considero como una hermana, pero aun así no entiendo ¿Por qué dijiste que habíamos salido?-me dijo ahora con tristeza en sus palabras

Victoria: no se me ocurrió nada mas, tu sabes de sobra por lo que pase y no quiero que nadie se entere ,mucho menos ellos, por favor no se los digas-le dije recordando cosas del pasado hechos que yo creía olvidados

Osamu: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías?

Victoria:Y que querías que haga si ya ni existo aquí, no tenía otra opción-le dije mientras lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, no las pude contener tenía muchas cosas guardadas y ya no podía soportarlo

Osamu: pero no ves que te haces más daño así, por favor reconsidéralo, vuelve a ser tu misma

Victoria: NO, ellos no deben saber nada, yo estoy bien así tu solo no digas nada-en ese momento me levante y comencé a irme

Osamu: sabes ¿Por qué me gustan las estrellas? , esa caja, aun la tienes ¿No? , la caja de los recuerdos

Me detuve un momento y seguí caminando

Victoria: si aun la tengo-susurre

Llegue a mi habitación y no pude contenerme más, tenía que sacar toda esa tristeza acumulada, abrí el pequeño cajón que tenia al lado de mi cama y saque una pequeña caja de música azul con estrellas plateadas, tenia los bordes de plata y al reverso decía** TU ERES MI UNICA ESTRELLA Y LA MELODIA DE MI VIDA, **era la cajita musical de mi madre, mi único recuerdo de ella ya que no quedo nada después del accidente.

Di cuerda a la pequeña caja y la abrí, dentro tenía 5 fotos guardadas, escondidas de todos, esos eran mis preciados y únicos recuerdos, esos eran la prueba de mi existencia, la prueba de que alguna vez fui verdaderamente feliz.

Abrase mi almohada deseando que esos momentos no fuesen borrados con el tiempo, y llore,llore como nunca ,todo el dolor que había sentido antes y todo el sufrimiento que estuve escondiendo durante todos estos años salieron en ese momento ,no me contuve y deje salir todos esos sentimientos guardados , en ese momento ,escribí un mensaje al móvil de mi hermana y otro en un papel celeste ,en ambos escribí GRACIAS ,GRASIAS POR DARLE SENTIDO A MI VIDA ,Y POR CUIDARME DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, terminé el mensaje y lo envié a mi hermana mientras besaba la carta y la guardaba en aquella cajita para que así llegara a las personas más importantes para mí personas que un día perdí.

_**Waaaaaaaaa no se creo k me exedi con lo triste, pero si no fuera asi no tendría sentido la historia ,gracias por haber leído ,en esta parte revelo algunas cositas del pasado pero todavía keda mas ,me dejo lo mejor para mas tarde,espero os aya gustado a mi me dio un pokito de pena pero ,quien dijo k la vida era todo color de rosa ,prefiero algo triste y k luego tenga final feliz por k asi abra valido la pena pasar por todo lo k hemos pasado**_

_**Bueno aki termino otro cap espero comentéis pa seber si os sigue gustando aunk ya adelanto k puede haver una cita en el sig cap bueno sin mas k agregar se despide yuki chan **_

_**Bye bye minna.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien tiempo sin escribir weno aki estoy d nuevo después de hacer llorar a la prota **_

_**E decidido k se anim un pokito asi k hoy abra una cita con kien? No lo se y no lo sabran si no leeis asi k me despido para dejarles leer **_

_**Haruya:oi supongo k no haras k me vuelvan a patear no?**_

_**Yuki:no se fue divertido eso kisas lo repita**_

_**Haruya:si ,y si tu lo repites besare a la prota**_

_**Yuki:técnicamente yo soy la prota¬¬**_

_**Haruya:pues te besare a ti**_

_**Yuki:vale vale ,no t acerques ,no are k te buenlvan a patear ok? Pero alejate de mi pervertido**_

_**Haruya:GANE**_

_**Joo después de este pekeño insidente no me keda mas k agradeceros por leer mi fic**_

_**Y sin mas el 4 cap de **__**DESDE K TE CONOCI**_

_**Capitulo 4:¿ como no me di cuenta de ti antes?**_

Esa noche no contuve mis lágrimas y las solté, solté todo ese dolor que tenía en mi corazón, pero ¿Ahora que más me queda? ¿Qué hare ahora? No estaba muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer, y si hago caso a las palabras de Osamu , y si mejor soy yo misma y les digo la verdad, no ,no puedo eso es lo último que debo hacer .

En eso mi sueño fue interrumpido por el odioso sonido del despertador, como todas las mañanas me apresure al baño para bañarme y alistarme, al salir y mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta,** joder que horrible me veo ,eso me pasa por llorar tanto**.

Rápidamente saque mi maquillaje—el cual casi nunca usaba—e intente arreglar algo las ojeras y todo lo que delatara que había llorado anoche, ya que no quería que se preocupasen por mí.

Al salir de mi habitación encontré a cierto pelirrojo, como de costumbre recostado al lado de mi puerta con un libro en la mano

Hiroto: nos vamos?-pregunto-espera¿ te a pasado algo?, te noto diferente

Victoria: no, no me pasa nada, estoy bien, debe ser tu imaginación-le conteste

En ese momento se acerco, me abraso fuertemente, y me susurro unas dulces palabras

Hiroto: no se que te pasa, pero puedes decírmelo, no me gusta verte mal, por favor dímelo, yo hare lo posible para que seas feliz-me dijo al oído con un susurro que me hiso sonrojar y a la vez esconder mi rostro en su pecho, mientras él se aferraba mas a mí y me abrasaba cada vez con más ternura.

En ese momento solo podía oír su corazón ese hermoso sonido que se aceleraba cada vez mas, sentía que mi cuerpo se derretía en sus brazos, Hiroto me había pillado en un momento en el que necesitaba más cariño que nunca y él me lo estaba dando.

Levanto mi rostro para mirarme fijamente, yo cerré los ojos y el acerco su cara a la mía, podía sentir su respiración, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos.

Y entonces….

Fusuke: eee? Pero Hiroto que haces? Déjala –dijo gritando

Hiroto:¿por qué debería?-le contesto separándome de el

Fuusuke: no me hagas golpearte sabes de sobra por que

Hiroto: y tú eras el serio y callado-le dijo

Fuusuke: y tu, ¿que no eras el buen niño?

Yo me puse muy nerviosa no sabía lo que podría pasar cuando en eso

Haruya: BASTA, dejaos de tonterías ¿que no veis que la estáis asustando? ella ya a tenido suficiente-me cogió del brazo y me saco de allí dejando a esos dos boquiabiertos por la reacción de haruya, nadie se esperaba eso de el

Haruya: yo, lo siento, antes no fui muy bueno contigo, comencemos de nuevo, hola soy Haruya Nagumo – me dijo mientras miraba asía otro lado, era obvio que estaba avergonzado por cómo se había portado e intentaba arreglarlo

Victoria: gracias Haruya, a por cierto yo soy Victoria Kira, encantada-le respondí sonriendo por lo que el pelirrojo intentaba

Haruya: bueno que tal si vamos a dasayunar, seguro que tienes hambre-me dijo con una sonrisa

Al llegar todos se asombraron ¿ Haruya? ,¿Sonriendo? y ¿con Vicky?.

Se preguntaron todos como era posible si días antes se habían peleado y Haruya no había salido bien parado, además a el no le gusta perder. y ahora ,¿pero que era lo que paso para que Haruya cambiara tan repentinamente?

Esas dudas fueron contestadas por Reina

Reina: claro en obvio, el amor puede cambiar a las personas –dijo mientras soltaba una risilla

Ryuuji: **¿Qué? A a amor ,no puede ser ,a ese solo le importa el ,no es posible**-dijo luego de escupir el zumo que estaba bebiendo

Al acercarnos a la mesa ,Ryuuji se limpio el zumo y me saludo ,todas las miradas de la cafetería se dirigían a Haruya ,y el ya lo sabia ,a lo que se apresuro y dijo

Haruya: yo solo soy bueno con ella por que no quiero otra patada

Reina: ajam , y yo soy una actriz famosa no?- le dijo ella para enfadarle

Haruya:cree lo que quieras ,hoy no tengo ganas de pelear y mucho menos aquí-le contesto este

Todos se quedaron atonitos ante sus palabras ¿Qué Haruya no quiere pelear?

¿no es posible? ¿Es cierto entonces lo que dijo Reina de que a Haruya le guata Vicky?

-Chicas (fans de Haruya): Haruya_sama ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Desde que ella vino todo esta cambiando, tenemos que sacarla del camino

En eso entraron Fuusuke y Hiroto, se me acercaron y se inclinaron

Fuusuke y Hiroto: Vicky lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estabas incomoda

Ryuuji: q que habéis hecho, e explicaros- dijo otra vez escupiendo el zumo

Hiroto : nada de lo que piensas ,mal pensado ,solo nos peleamos un poco

Reina: que, ¿Por qué? ,Hiroto ,pero si tu nunca peleas ¿qué paso?-le dijo está desesperada

**-no, no puede ser, Hiroto no, cualquiera menos el, yo lo quiero, el no se puede enamorar de otra, yo lo conozco desde antes que ella y no dejare que me lo quite—**

Pensó Reina

Hiroto: no te preocupes no fue nada, ¿verdad Fuusuke?-le dijo golpeando con el codo a este

Fuusuke : si ,no fue nada ,esta mañana no paso NADA –dijo resaltando ese nada porque aun no olvidaba lo que casi pasa en sus narices .

Termino el desayuno y todos se dirigieron a sus clases, claro unos más sorprendidos y enojados que otros.

Al comensar la clase ,el profesor anuncio que tendríamos 3 alumnos nuevos y los hiso pasar

Profesor: ellas son nuevas, así que comportaros vale? Quiero que les enseñéis el lugar, ¿algún voluntario? O lo elijo yo, nadie, bueno Hiroto, tu eres el delegado, enséñales el instituto, ahora presentaos

¿?:hola soy Lorena Lozano y ella es mi hermana Mariam

Mariam : ee, que yo me puedo presentar sola , pero ya que lo has hecho tu ,no importa

¿? :yo soy Greys Otiniano

Profesor: vale sentaros atrás, y Hiroto no te olvides de mostrarles el instituto

Hiroto :ah ,si profesor, dijo un poco cansado ,siempre le tocaban estas cosas por ser delegad.

Entre clase y clase me puse a hablar con mis nuevas compañeras y ahora también amigas, pero cuando comenzaban las clases vi que Ryuuji estaba muy serio

Victoria: Ryu,¿ estás bien? Te veo muy serio, y tu no eres así-le pregunte

Ryuuji : aa ,no me pasa nada-me dijo**-y ahora que hago ,si no hago algo ese Haruya me va a ganar ,aaaa tengo que evitar que se vean y hablar con ella ,si eso ,tengo que hablar con ella-**

Al terminar las clases sonó el timbre del recreo.

Victoria: fiu, por fin recre…-no termine de hablar y mi compañero de asiento me cojio del brazo y me saco a toda velocidad de clase

Victoria: etto ,Ryu ,¿ que haces? ,por que tanta prisa, estamos alejándonos del insti-le dije

Ryuuji: quee ,ya no estamos en el insti ,creo que me pase-dijo parando de correr

Victoria : esto es la ciudad, hace tiempo que no salía-me emocione ,no había podido salir desde que entre al insti -¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?

Ryuuji: una vuelta, vale ,yo tampoco he salido , vamos a divertirnos

Victoria: aii no podemos-le dije

Ryuuji: ¿por qué no?

Victoria: porque perderemos las clases, y luego nos reñirán –le dije deprimiéndome

Ryuuji: no te preocupes ,ahora solo hay que divertirse, que no te preocupe lo demás ,vive el presente

**En la cafetería:**

Hiroto : y esta es la cafetería ,¿Por qué no cogéis algo y venís a sentaros?-les dijo

Las 3:vaaleee

Haruya: oye kiyama, ¿Dónde está el glotón y Vicky?-le pregunto rascándose la cabeza como asiéndose el que no le importa

Hiroto: y yo que se Ryuuji se la llevo a quien sabe donde ,además que te importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer-se notaba que Hiroto estaba enfadado, primero le cortan el beso, luego Haruya se lleva a su chica, se pierde el recreo con ella por ser el delegado ,aunque eso ya no importaba porque Ryuuji ya la había secuestrado.

Greys: ya esta , e ,¿pasa algo?-pregunto

Lorena:si el ambiente esta muy tenso

Mariam : por cierto ¿Dónde esta Vicky? Y ese chico del pelo verde, tampoco esta qué raro-se extraño

Greys: jajaja, seguro se fugaron-comento

A lo que a ciertos chicos no les hiso ninguna gracia escuchar eso.

Hiroto: no pasa nada seguro volverán

Haruya: tch

Mariam : eee Lore ¿Por qué te has cogido el bocadillo mas raro?- le pregunto a su hermana

Lorena: joo , no es raro ,además esta bueno- le contesto

Greys: ¿vosotras sois siempre así?-les pregunto soltando una risilla

El resto de la mesa estaba comiendo, observando la escena salvo ciertos chicos que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos (incluida Reina)

**En la ciudad:**

Victoria: waaa , que grande es, ¿a dónde vamos primero?-le pregunte

Ryuuji: no se, ¿adónde quieres ir?-me dijo, en eso nuestros estómagos respondieron

Ryuuji :vale, primero vamos a comer, luego daremos una vuelta

Victoria: vaaale-le conteste levantando la mano **(Nta.A:pose tonta estilo anime XD)**

Al llegar al restaurante (de ramen por cierto, no teníamos demasiado dinero para ir a otro XD) pedimos algo barato, pero Ryu me sorprendió un poco pidiendo hasta 3platos, sí que tenía hambre, pensé.

Ryuuji: aaa, estoy lleno-me dijo tocando su estomago**(Nta.A: hombre si no te llenas con eso sería el colmo)**

Victoria: me lo imagino, ¿ahora a donde?-le pregunte

Entonces pasamos por un campo de futbol y Ryuuji se acerco y cogió un viejo balón que había allí

Ryuuji: acércate, vamos a jugar un rato- me invito

Victoria: etto ,no juego al futbol¿ lo recuerdas?-le dije agachando la cabeza

Ryuuji: no te preocupes yo te enseño, además no hay nadie más aquí, no pasa nada

Victoria: no, no se, no estoy segura-le dije

Ryuuji: venga, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, si juegas mal o algo no se lo diré a nadie, confía en mí- me dijo ,pasándome el balón-toma ,pásamela

Cuando el balón choco con mi pie me sentí como si nada hubiera cambiado, me sentía nuevamente feliz, así que le devolví el pase

Ryuuji: muy bien , asi se hace ,lo haces bien para ser tu primera vez con un balón

Victoria: ¿Quién te dijo que era mi primera vez jugando futbol? Antes yo fui la capitana de mi equipo –le dije confiada, pero, mierda, ¿por qué se lo dije?

Ryuuji : woou con que capitana he-entonces detén esto-me dijo mientras tiraba con fuerza el balón, no me fue difícil detenerlo, solo basto con poner mi pierna en medio y ya, Ryuuji se sorprendió y me felicito por haberlo detenido.

Ryuuji: si eres tan buena, ¿Por qué no te unes a un equipo?-me pregunto

Victoria: ya deje el futbol, ahora cumple tu promesa y no le digas a nadie lo que viste, no quiero que me insistan para entrar a un equipo-le conteste

Ryuuji: que lastima, y que desperdicio de tu talento, podrías ser la mejor si te lo propones

Victoria: no insistas, yo sé de lo que soy capaz pero no quiero seguir, al menos hasta que logre "ESO"

Ryuuji: no se lo que quieres hacer pero, hazlo pronto, quiero jugar futbol contigo algún día.

Seguimos dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que comenzó a anochecer, entonces nos dirigimos de regreso al insti, nos despedimos, ya que su habitación quedaba al lado contrario de la mia y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes pase por el campo de futbol del instituto, me quede un reto pensando, y sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas brotaron solas.

**-¿Por qué?, Por qué tuviste que irte?, todo es mi culpa ,yo te mate, por mi culpa estas muerto, y mi castigo es ser olvidada ¿no?-era lo único que pensé mientras seguía llorando-si no fuese por mi ,tu estarías aquí ,jugarías en este campo, jugaríamos juntos como equipo ,como antes ¿recuerdas?**

¿?: ¿Qué haces aquí?, no ves que es tarde, te podrías resfriar, venga regresemos-me dijo sujetándome de la mano

Victoria: no quiero estar sola Haruya, no quiero ser olvidada-le dije en susurros aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Haruya: vale ,vale, no te preocupes ,yo no te voy a dejar sola, nunca podría-me dijo muy suave ,secando mis lagrimas

Haruya: ¿quieres dormir conmigo?, digo no me malinterpretes, solo lo digo para que no estés sola, no es que te vaya a hacer algo o cosas por el estilo-me dijo mirando para otro lado mientras cada vez más sus mejillas se teñían de rojo – pero si no quieres lo entenderé, no, no es que me importe en realidad

Victoria: vale, gracias-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía creer lo gracioso que era Haruya cuando estaba avergonzado

Al llegar a su habitación ,nos quedamos mirando a la puerta un rato .

Haruya: va…vale, aquí estamos-dijo tragando saliva-bueno pa..pasa, está un poco desordenado pero ¿no..no importa cierto?

Victoria: no te preocupes ,y gracias por ayudarme-le dije un poco avergonzada, a fin de cuentas hace años que no estaba en la habitación de un chico, e igual asía años que no dormía con uno , como no ponerse nerviosa.

Haruya se hecho en du cama y me indico que me echase a su lado, me acerque tímidamente y me recosté, era obscuro y sentí que el se daba la vuelta y cerré con fuerza mis ojos

Haruya: no te preocupes, te dije que no te haría nada ¿no?-me dijo mientras me tapaba con una frazada-lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte ,además ya estas bastante mal como para que un tonto como yo te moleste mas

Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos ámbar que brillaban con el poco reflejo de luna que entraba a la habitación, no podía creerlo, el era tan amable conmigo, y además ¿podía ser así de tierno o me estará engañando para reírse luego de mi?, no podía entender cuanto había cambiado ese chico, él mismo chico al que días antes le había pegado, era imposible que fuese el mismo chico, pero sus ojos no mentían tenía una tierna mirada y yo no pude evitar perderme en esos ojos , el aparto su mirada un instante para luego acercarme a su pecho y abrasarme.

Haruya: sabes tú no eres como las demás, tu eres la única que dice lo que piensa, pero lo malo es que no dices lo que sientes-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo

Yo me quede quieta un momento y luego el empezó a susurrarme cosas, no sabía muy bien lo que decía porque mi mente se había quedado en blanco, el era tan bueno, tan lindo y yo no me había dado cuenta de eso , mientras el seguía acariciándome el pelo, no pude evitarlo , me acerque a el ,lo mire fijamente , toque sus labios y luego lo bese , fue un beso lento , un beso que me quemaba por dentro ,un beso como ningún otro ,uno que solo el podía darme, el se quedo un rato quieto y luego me correspondió el beso, se movió y se puso sobre mí, me beso más profundamente, ambos exploramos el interior de la boca del otro, su lengua era dulce pero a la vez un poco agresiva continuamos el beso , mientras el me acariciaba el pelo y con la el otro brazo entrelazábamos nuestros dedos, el beso fue largo y muy apasionada pero duro hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y tuvimos que sepáranos , el se movió para volver a abrasarme esta vez más fuertemente y susurro

Haruya : si esto es un sueño, no me despierten nunca.

Cuando termino de hablar me comenzó a tararear una nana para que me durmiera y así me quede dormida en sus brazos, con su sabor aun en la boca

_**Aaaaaa por fin ,k largo el cap ,pero fue el k mas me gusto escribir espero k lo ayais disfrutado leyendo ,tanto como yo al escribirlo, ya anucio k mañana subiré otro cap ,si puedo, y será un baile de halloween ,con quien ira Vicky? Tan tan tan comentadme sobre con kien creeis k ira weno nada mas espero k os haya gustado a mi me encanto sobre todo lo ultimo*¬*weno sin mas aki temina otro cap**_

_**Se despide yuki chan **_

_**Bye bye minna**_


	5. Chapter 5

Waaa gomen gomen por no escribir antes es k weno por algunas cosas ,no pude usar el ordena y por tanto no pude escribir ,pero no os sigo contando mi vida por k no estamos aki pa eso weno sin mas aki otro cap de mi fic este debí hacerlo y subirlo en halloween ya k trata de eso pero no pude y ahora lo estoy subiendo gomen por las molestias aki esta el cap

Haruya: yuki ,no sabia que me quisieras tanto como para besarme *w*

Yuki : pe pero que dices, yo quererte que va,además yo no t bese¬3¬

Haruya: pero tecnicament tu eres la prota no? ,si lo dijiste antes

Yuki : CALLATE –mientras la da una patanda

Haruya: auuuu, ya no seas tan agresiva, no m gusta que mi chica me pegue

Yuki(sonrrojada) : ya deja de hablar , y dejame en paz –mientras se va

_**Aaaa ese haruya, quien se cree que es-**__pensé-tch, olvidando las estupideces de haruya,aki os dejo el __**5cap**__ de__**: **__**DESDE K TE CONOCI**___

_**CAPITULO5: Un par de tontos**_

Que cálida, blandita y suave esta mi almohada, normalmente no la siento asi ,

Será mi imaginación, aaaa pero que bien he dormido, hace días o mejor dicho desde que vine a este instituto no he podido dormir tan bien , aun no quiero despertarme -3-pienso mientras abraso mi almohada –espera que es esto , siento ¡¿Qué? No puede ser ¿esto es pelo? ,aaaaa pero son muy suaves y lisos , espera espera espera

¿Una almohada con pelos? Además mi cabello no es así, no pueden ser míos

Lentamente abro los ojos y para mi sorpresa me encuentro abrasada a ¿Haruya?

¿Pero qué paso ayer? y ¿qué hacia él en mi cama?.

En eso mi cálida almohada me abraso con más fuerza mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho _**(Nta.A: por cierto la cabeza de Haruya está a la altura del pecho de Vicky por eso ella toco su pelo y el weno pues eso).**_Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me sonrojaba a más no poder. ¿que pudo haber pasado ayer?, bueno no era una sensasion que me disgustara del todo pero no entendía ¿como había llegado a estar Haruya en mi habitación? y ¿dormido abrasándome EN MI CAMA?, en eso recordé lo que paso la noche anterior

-FLASHBACK-

Victoria: ¡mierda!, pero que hice, esta es su habitación y…. lo he besado – me tape la boca y me puse mas roja, recordando esos suaves y apasionados labios presionando contra los míos, el delicado roce de nuestras lenguas y su delicioso sabor – ¿pero que hago, recordando eso? No es posible, no ,no es posible que el me guste

Haruya: mmm que cálido es *U*-dijo aferrándose más a mi

Victoria : waaa que hago, que hago, tengo que irme de aquí-dije mientras intentaba quitarme a Haruya de encima –no puedo

Haruya: ¿ aaaa? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo mientras abría lentamente los ojos- ¡aaa! Lo ,lo siento, no ,no quería ,no sabia que eras tu ,lo siento- dijo Haruya con la cara casi del mismo color que su pelo

Victoria: no ,yo lo siento ,esta es tu habitación y yo…..-dije ,no sabía como terminar la frase entonces- ¿qué hora es?, mierda ya es tan tarde ,me tengo que ir o alguien se dará cuenta.

Me apresure a salir de la cama e irme a mi habitación, cuando en eso Haruya me coge de la muñeca y me abraso.

Haruya: no fue un sueño ¿Verdad? – me susurro al oído – se que a ti te gusta Kiyama , pero al menos dime que no fue un sueño , que lo de ayer si paso- me dijo con la voz apagada y triste.

En ese momento ,solo me quede ahí , parada entre sus brazos, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ,no lo entiendo, no puede ser ,en verdad ¿me he enamorado de el?,

No quiero que este triste, pero ,tampoco debo quedarme aquí ,no sé qué hacer

Haruya: será mejor que te vayas , no te preocupes ,no le diré a nadie lo que paso, además tienes que darte prisa Kiyama ya debe estar por venir- me dijo empujándome suavemente hasta su puerta

Victoria: baka –fue lo único que dije , pero fue tan bajo que no lo pudo oír

Me apresure y salí de su habitación para ir a la mia y arreglarme para ir al insti.

Al terminar de me, salí de mi habitación y como siempre Hiroto ya estaba esperándome, en eso la puerta de al lado se abrió y Haruya salió , nos saludo ,y cuando vio que tenía razón al decir que Hiroto me esperaría bromeo , pero con la mirada apagada

Haruya: eee así que esperando a tu novia ¿no Kiyama? –bromeo, en ese momento no me pude controlar y le di una cachetada.

Victoria: ¡no me vuelvas a hablar! , y no te me acerques – le dije corriendo, mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, que acaso no significo nada el beso de ayer, ya lo sabía el solo lo hacía para divertirse ,y yo caí en su juego ,pero que tonta fui.

Ni siquiera fui a la cafetería ,no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento, pero que tonta fui al creer en él ,no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpida que me sentía , había dormido con él, lo había besado, y el solo se divertía conmigo , ya estaba harta de lo mismo , promesas y promesas que nunca cumplen ,odiaba eso , siempre me pasaba lo mismo –** por que siempre me prometen cosas y luego me ignoran , estoy harta de promesas olvidadas, estoy harta de todo esto , me quiero ir de aquí , igual, si me voy ,nada cambiara para ellos—**en eso mis compañeros comenzaron a entrar a clase , seguidos del profesor

Profesor: Ryuuji, y Victoria a la oficina del director , ahora

Salimos de clase para dirigirnos a la oficina de mi padre , no hablamos en el camino ,ya que sabíamos la razón por la que nos llamaban , al llegar mi padre ya nos esperaba , y al lado de el mi hermana me miraba enojada por lo que había echo

Director: ya sabéis porque estáis aquí ¿no?, si no lo sabéis os lo recuerdo, queda prohibido salir del instituto y mas en horario de clase , ¿alguno tiene algo que agregar?- dijo con la mirada enojada , y bebiendo un poco de su te – bueno entonces procederé a el castigo, los dos estáis castigados sin ir al baile de halloween

Victoria: no veo justo , que castiguéis a Ryuuji , yo lo obligue a salir , quería salir de este lugar un momento i como no sabia como obligue a Ryuuji a que viniese conmigo

Ryuuji: no es ….-no pudo terminar la frase porque le di un puñetazo en la boca

Victoria: cállate , no digas mas o me castigaran peor , no querrás ser un chivato o ¿si? – le dije

Hitomiko: basta ya Victoria , déjale , que diría el si te viera asi – me dijo mientras ayudaba a Ryuuji a levantarse

Victoria: que ¿ahora lo usas de escusa? , que bajo has caído hermanita-le respondí

En eso ella se acerco y me dio una cachetada, vale si la había puesto muy furiosa , pero era la única manera de que no supieran la verdad y que Ryuuji no quedase castigado

Director: por tu comportamiento, serás castigada , no iras al baile ni saldrás de tu habitación ¿ te quedo claro?- dijo

Victoria: si director

Director entonces ya podéis iros

**En clase:**

Lorena : hey chicas ,¿sabéis por que no vino Vicky a desayunar?

Mariam : no, no tengo idea

Greys: Hiroto ¿tú sabes por qué?

Hiroto: no, no tengo idea- le respondió

**Regresando a clase:**

Ryuuji: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? , ahora tu estas castigada- me dijo

Victoria: no te preocupes , no me importa ,igual no tenia con quien ir-le respondí

Ryuuji: pero…

Victoria: en serio no me importa, no pasa nada ,así que deja de darle vueltas

Al llegar a clase nos sentamos y seguimos como si nada , en el recreo ,me fui rápido de clase , ya que aun no quería verlos a todos , no tenia ganas de nada , y lo único que hice fue caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegue a un rincón un poco apartado , me senté y me puse a escribir con el móvil, le escribí un mensaje a uno de mis amigos en Italia .

**Mensaje: **

_Hola Fidio ,¿ que tal todo por allá? , aquí no es lo mismo sin vosotros, extraño mucho al equipo, me gustaría que estuviesen aquí , pero , no importa , solo espero que estéis bien adiós__._

Me quede un momento mirando fotos y volvió a tocar el timbre , regrese a clase y todo paso como era normal ,hasta que toco la hora de salida y algunos se fueron , mientras otros se quedaban para preparar lo ultimo que quedaba antes del baile

**- aaa , que buen halloween estoy pasando, bueno no es que vaya a hacer caso al castigo pero no debería ser así este día-**

Mientras todos estaban ocupados , yo me dirigí en silencio al campo de futbol ya que solo allí podría deshacerme de este enojo, al llegar al campo , el cual estaba desierto porque no había nadie allí

Me puse a practicar un poco con el balón , chutando i dando un par de vueltas con el , por fin me sentía bien , no podía explicar la sensación de poder volver a jugar , era tan divertido y que me hacia olvidar mis problemas .

Cuando llego la noche , se podían observar distintos disfraces ,mascaras y alegría por donde se viera ,entre en mi habitación y cogí mi disfraz, el cual consistía en un vestido gótico corto , de color azul oscuro con bordes negros y un lazo del mismo color en el centro del escote , me coloque una rosa azul oscuro como gargantilla y los guantes negros , al final me maquille , me puse los tacones y un antifaz con encajes, salí de mi habitación con cuidado de que no se dieran cuenta y entre en el salón , estaba hermoso , estaba decorado y cuidado todo con mucho detalle , me acerque y cogí una bebida en ese momento un chico al cual reconocí perfectamente aunque llevara un disfraz de lobo con orejas y cola se acerco por una bebida

Haruya: ¿me pasas una bebida?- me pregunto desanimado

Victoria: ¿ que pasa , por que esa cara?- le pregunte

Haruya: es que no pudo venir la chica que me gusta , además esta enfadada conmigo,¿ sabes que podría hacer para que sea feliz?-me dijo- tu eres una chica no?

Victoria: eso depende ,¿ quien te gusta?

Haruya: oi oi , primero dime quien eres , no le voy a decir nada a una desconocida

Victoria : no soy ninguna desconocida , además no es que me importe tampoco-

Le respondí, otra ves estaba molesta y mas aun al confirmar que el solo jugo conmigo ,ya que , el tenia a una chica que le gustaba.

Me fui de allí y comencé a bailar , esa noche barios chicos se me acercaron preguntándome quien era , mi clase o hasta mi numero , yo como era obvio los ignore , solo podía ver a uno chico , y era ese , el que me había engañado, en un impulso de enojo , me moleste tanto que lo cogí y lo saque del salón , me lo lleve a un lugar apartado y….

Haruya: oye quien eres tu para arrastrarme así , se que te gusto , pero ya te dije que a mí ya me gusta una chica – me dijo

Victoria: y una mierda lo que te guste , tu jugaste conmigo y ahora yo seré quien juegue contigo- me acerque a el y le plante un beso , estaba furiosa asi que no me importo nada , el me miro con los ojos como platos y me separo de el

Haruya : ¿pero que haces?, no te me acerques , menos mal que ella esta castigada , no me gustaría que me viera con una cualquiera y menos así

Victoria: ha una cualquiera no?, pues jodete- y volví a patearle pero el vio asía donde iba y esta ves se movió , pero el golpe le volvió a dar en la pierna

Haruya: ¿ que estas loca o que?- me dijo- espera , una patada , solo una persona se atrevería a hacerlo, ¿Vicky eres tu?

Antes de poder responderle el ya me estaba rodeando con sus brazos

Haruya: lo siento no sabia que eras tu, de verdad lo siento

Victoria: aléjate de mi , a ti te gusta otra , primero me engañas , luego me abrasas a pesar de que te gusta otra , odio a las personas como tu

Haruya:¿ engañarte? ,¿Cuándo?-me dijo

Victoria : no te hagas el idiota , me dijiste que no me dejarías sola , yo pensé que me querías y luego vas y dices que soy la novia de Hiroto, y para terminar me dices que te gusta otra y me abrasas , no quiero saber nada de ti- en ese momento Haruya se acerco , y me abraso por la espalda – déjame ir – le dije

Haruya: no quiero , no quiero dejarte , porque , yo, yo yoooo… a no me sale

Victoria: de que rayos hablas déjame ya

Haruya: ¡nooo! Porque, yo , yo … t, te, a.. am…amo

Victoria: ¿Qué estas diciendo? , deja de murmurar y déjame ir

Haruya: aaa ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? **TE AMO VALE , HE DICHO QUE TE AMO**, la chica que me gusta eres tu , pero no sabia como actuar sobre esto , nunca me a gustado alguien y no sabia como decirlo- me dijo sonrojado e intentando no mirarme

Victoria:¿QUEEEEE? Pero, pero tu dijiste , tu dijiste que era la novia de Hiroto

Haruya: yo pensé que estabas molesta por dormir conmigo , pensé que el te gustaba, por eso lo dije- me dijo esta ves mirándome a los ojos

Victoria: jajajaja, somos unos tontos- le dije mientras contenía las lagrimas

Haruya: y ahora ¿Por qué lloras?, hice algo mal?-me pregunto intentando evitar que llore

Yo no me contuve y lo volví a besar

Victoria: somos tontos , por que ambos nos equivocamos y nos preocupábamos por una estupidez- le dije , mientras el secaba mis lagrimas y acercaba su rostro al mío para tenernos frente a frente

Haruya: creo que tienes razón , pero no me hagas repetirlo , ni esto ni lo que dije antes- me dijo

Victoria: ¿aaa? No se a que te refieres , que es lo que dijiste antes , repítelo, que no lo oí bien

Haruya: aaaaa cállate , no lo repetiré- ni bien termino de decirlo me cogió de la cintura y me beso esta ves mas profundo , mas apasionado, ambos volvimos a explorar la boca del otro , pero esta ves , su boca tenia un sabor mas adictivo , no quería dejar de besarlo, no podía parar y mientras lo besaba , mis manos se movieron solas , acariciando su pelo, y las suyas no se quedaban atrás , ya que sus manos recorrieron mi cintura una y otra ves ,me sentía tan bien que no podía controlar mi voz .

Victoria : Ha, Haruya,Haruya, t qui… te quiero- dije con el poco aire que me quedaba, a lo que Haruya , contestaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción , por oírme decir su nombre

Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire , y al hacerlo , nuestras lenguas siguieron unidas por un pequeño y delicado hilo, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas , y rápidas , ya que nos aviamos quedado casi sin aire durante el beso

Haruya: bueno será mejor regresar , no quiero que tu padre te vea y te castigue peor –me dijo sosteniendo mi mano- aa etto , no lo he dicho antes pero ¿ quieres salir conmigo?

**-este chico es tonto o que?, acaso piensa que beso así a cualquiera?—pensé**

Victoria: déjame pensarlo, no- le dije, a lo que el chico agacho la cabeza con tristeza- no que era broma, que rápido te desanimas-le dije

Haruya: entonces desde ahora eres solo mía , así que ponte esto- me dijo mientras me entregaba su chaqueta- no quiero que tengas frio ,y , no quiero que otros chicos te vean

Victoria: ¿eee? ¿Por qué?- le pregunte

Haruya: es, porque te ves demasiado guapa y no quiero que otros chicos te vean – dijo sonrojándose y apartando su mirada

Victoria: ¿alguien se pondría celoso si eso pasa no?- le pregunte para fastidiarle

Haruya: ya déjalo , ya les enseñare si alguien se te acerca , les enseñare que eres mi chica – me dijo confiado

Victoria: creo que podre amaestrar a este lobo- le dije bromeando

Haruya: no seré fácil

Victoria: ni yo tampoco, pero mientras estés conmigo

Haruya: siempre lo estaré

Victoria: a por cierto , hoy quiero que me cantes otra nana , me gusta oír tu voz

Haruya : nooo es muy vergonsoso- cuando dijo eso yo puse cara de cachorrito triste y el no pudo contra eso- vale vale , lo hare

Victoria: arigato –le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla

El resto de camino hasta nuestras habitaciones lo hicimos cogidos de las manos mientras el me susurraba lo linda que era , y lo feliz que estaba por estar conmigo.

**Mensaje: **

**Vicky, hola aquí estamos bien , solo que también te extrañamos , pero no te preocupes ,pronto volveremos a estar juntos , ya que iremos a Japón para jugar nuevamente contigo , además te tengo otra sorpresa mas , pero te la diré cuando nos veamos , espero con ansias volver a verte y poder jugar de nuevo con nuestra capitana , solo eso , llegaremos antes de lo que crees .**

**Te extraña tu querido equipo.**

_**Aaaa aki otro cap finalizado , arigato por seguir leyendo , espero os aya gustado , y ya anuncio que el próximo cap revelare mas secretos del pasado bueno sin mas k decir espero os aya gustado aki se despide yuki chan**_

_**BYE BYE MINNA **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holaaaaa minna k tal todo? Espero k les guste como va la historia, pero aun ay mucho mucho k falta , como la razon por la k la prota esta en ese insti, a kien "mato"**_

_**O por k oculta cosas a sus amigos , todo eso se ira revelando según avance con el fic**_

_**Weno solo keria agradecer a los k leen mi fic y pos nada en este como ya sabeis aparece otro personaje Fidio y el equipo d Italia pero aun keda muchas mas sorpresas y si kereis saber cuales son tendréis k leer .**_

_**Haruya: espera espera,keeeee? , va a parecer otro chico? K es esto tu harem o k?, además tu eres mia y no dejare k nadie mas te tenga **_

_**Yuki: k pesao eres k yo no soy esa, es Vicky no yo **_

_**Haruya: si si claro como digas ,pero eres mia **_

_**Yuki : y después m dicen agresiva a ti t gusta el golpe no?**_

_**Haruya: nooooo, por k lo dices?**_

_**Yuki: es obio k te lo intentas ganar a toda costa y yo no tengo pasiencia, si kieres k t golpee solo dimelo y m aorras el dolor d cabeza ¬¬**_

_**Haruya: vale lo dejo , pero eres mia**_

_**Yuki: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa k pesao ,CALLATE YA**_

_**Joder k dolor de cabeza es este Haruya, weno kitando sus tonterías aki dejo otro cap d **__**DESDE K TE CONOCI**__** espero k les guste *U***_

_**CAPITULO 6:**__** DECLARACION DE GUERRA**_

*bip bip*,*bip bip*

Desperté por el sonido que hacia mi móvil al recibir un mensaje , mientras estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama

Victoria: aaaa ¿quien podrá ser?, joooo es verdad hoy hay clase, debería estar prohibida las clases después de una fiesta- dije levantándome con la mano en la frente

_**-¿a? pero si es de Fidio , seguro me estará contestando el mensaje de ayer—**__pensé__**—**_

_**A ver que dice , espero tenga noticias sobre "ella" y el equipo, como los extraño-**_

**-Mensaje: -**

**Vicky, hola aquí estamos bien , solo que también te extrañamos , pero no te preocupes ,pronto volveremos a estar juntos , ya que iremos a Japón para jugar nuevamente contigo , además te tengo otra sorpresa mas , pero te la diré cuando nos veamos , espero con ansias volver a verte y poder jugar de nuevo con nuestra capitana , solo eso , llegaremos antes de lo que crees .**

**Te extraña tu querido equipo.**

Victoria : ¿eeeeeeeeee?, a si que vienen , no me lo puedo creer , mi equipo, volveremos a estar juntos , no puedo esperar .

Me dirigí hasta el baño ,ya era una rutina ,no había nada interesante ,ya que todos los días eran iguales a acepción de que ayer no tenia novio y hoy si.

_**- espera, espera, te tengo no no novio , ¿como paso esto?-pense- mierda ahora que hago, ¿que les diré cuando vengan?, además ¿Haruya no será celoso no?, seguro que si lo es ¬¬, aaaaaaaaaaa ahora que hago , por ahora no le diré nada a nadie , no quiero arruinar el dia-**_

Al salir de mi habitación vi que como era de esperarse ya comenzaba una pelea afuera de mi puerta , bueno ahora si era obvio que no debía decir nada ya que como se podía ver Haruya era extremadamente celoso.

Haruya: ¡¿pero que haces aquí Kiyama?-le dijo este cogiéndolo de la camisa

Hiroto: ¿Qué te lo tengo que explicar?, no es obvio estoy esperando a Vicky-dijo mientras apartaba la mano de Haruya

Haruya: JAJAJA, ya no es necesario , yo la esperare , ya que es mi novia , no te necesita, a si que puedes irte

Hiroto: no me importa si eres su novio , o su mascota, eso me trae sin cuidado, y solo me iré si ella me lo pide-dijo guardando su libro

Victoria: vale vale , ¿ que pasa aquí?- pregunte de brazos cruzados

Fuusuke: déjame explicártelo, estos idiotas se están peleando por ti, tu noviecito ,no quiere que se te acerquen y el otro viene a acosarte como siempre-explico

Haruya: te voy a…..

En ese momento ya vi lo que venia y me interpuse entre fuusuke y el pelirrojo que estaba prácticamente echando humo, ya no era solo Kiyama quien lo fastidiaba ahora también se unía el chico de hielo, y el siempre era muy temperamental .

Haruya: apártate, el se la busco- me replico

Victoria: tu le pegas y yo te lo devuelvo odio que os peléis- le dije extendiendo mis brazos para cubrir a Fuusuke

Haruya: thc , vale vámonos ya, que no quiero verles la cara- dijo volteándose y sacándome de allí arrastrándome de la muñeca

Al llegar a la cafetería , al igual que al primer día ,todas las miradas se posaron en mi, unas de desprecio y otras de sorpresa , seguro que ya se habían enterado de que estábamos saliendo , pero que rápido corrían los rumores, ni un dia y ya lo sabia todo el instituto

Chica1(fan de Haruya): tenemos que deshacernos de ella, mirad como a cambiado a nuestro capitán , el no era asi , y esa zorra , seguro que lo sedujo o algo para que el capitán este con ella

Chica2: si seguro que si , ya sabia que ella era una interesada, hacerle eso a nuestro capitán , ¿pero quien se cree que es?

Chica3: si piensa que se saldrá con la suya esta muy equivocada, nosotras estamos tras Haruya sama desde mucho antes de que ella llegue

Chica2: tenemos que enseñarle una lección, así aprenderá

Chicas: si , así sabrá cual es su lugar, hagámoslo

Haruya: hola,¿ que tal todo?-dijo agarrándome de la cintura , mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Reina: entonces ¿no es mentira? –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Haruya: ¿el que?- pregunto , sabiendo la respuesta, pero a el le gustaba hacerse el interesante

Fumiko: ya sabes de lo que hablamos, desembucha, ¿estáis saliendo?-pregunto esta aun mas interesada en el tema que Reina

En ese momento me separe de Haruya y me fui a sentar

Victoria: si estamos saliendo, vale , ¿algo más? , o ¿ya podemos terminar con el interrogatorio?- dije mientras tomaba un poco de zumo

Fumiko: waaaa , entonces ya habéis hecho "eso"- pregunto aun mas interesada que antes

No pude evitarlo y al oír la pregunta , todo el zumo que tenía en la boca salió disparado, mientras me ponía mas roja que nunca, me gire para ver a Haruya, y este estaba igual o mas sonrojado que yo, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el aparto la vista , mientras se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos

Reina: ¿pero como se te ocurre preguntar eso?-le recrimino a su amiga

Fumiko: pero no son una pareja, es normal que hagan ese tipo de "cosa", decidme , ¿ habéis estado juntos en la misma cama? Y si es por la noche mejor- dijo revelando sus verdaderas intenciones

Y como antes , volví a expulsar el poco jugo que había vuelto a tomar, pero esta ves ella lo había adivinado, claro que no fue exactamente como ella se imaginaba, pero ya habíamos pasado dos noches juntos , claro que en la segunda el se fue de mi habitación al terminar de cantarme y ver que ya me había quedado dormida; Haruya ,ya no sabia asía donde mirar , estaba tan avergonzado recordando lo que habíamos pasado.

Ryuuji:eee ¿ pero que pasa aquí?-pregunto inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Fuusuke: eres muy pequeño para saberlo-le respodio

Mariam: para saber ¿Qué?- pregunto llegando a la mesa , junto a su hermana y Greys

Lorena: ¿Qué nos perdimos?

Greys :¿Qué no lo sabéis? , estos dos tortolitos son el centro de todas las conversaciones

Lorena: en serio, jooo y yo me lo iba a perder- le respondió

Mariam: espera un momento, ¿tu Vicky, con este? ¿pero que se te paso por la cabeza?- me pregunto , señalando a Haruya

Haruya: oye ¿y tu quien eres para hablar así?, además lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no les importa- dijo mirando a todos

Victoria: es diferente, no es exactamente como lo veis ahora, por eso me gusta-le respondí con una sonrisa , a lo que Haruya volvió a sonrojarse

Greys : lo que tu digas.

Al terminar de desayunar nos fuimos a clase y nos tuvimos que despedir, me dio un beso en la frente ,se acerco a mi oído me dijo que me quería, y mientras se iba me deseaba suerte, al entra en clase , otra ves todos estaban susurrando sobre lo nuestro, aunque ahora ya lo habían comprobado , con sus propios ojos.

Lorena: que lindo es el amor , yo también quiero tener a alguien

Mariam: todo a su tiempo, ya te llegara, pero si terminas con alguien como el te mato

Lorena: tampoco es mi tipo asi que no te preocupes- le dijo esbozando una risa para su querida hermana, se notaba que estaban muy unidas

Victoria: aunque te gustara, no te lo dejaría fácil, no pienso dejar que me lo quiten-

Le dije riendo-joo, ya estoy hablando como el

Todos comenzaron a reírse en ese momento, parecía que estar cerca de el era dañino ya que se te pegaba su forma de ser.

Profesor: basta de charlas, sentaros-dijo entrando a clase- hoy tendremos invitados así que tenéis que dar una buena imagen , Hiroto te lo encargo

Hiroto: vale, yo me ocupare

Todos : pero ¿Quiénes serán?

Ryuuji: puede que sean chicas guapas

Chicas: aaa o sea que no te basta con nosotras

Ryuuji: no quise decir eso

En eso alguien toco la puerta, y el profesor fue a ver quien era, era mi hermana , que le estaba dando un comunicado al profesor

Profesor: vale todos , Hitomiko viene a deciros algo –dijo dando paso a mi hermana , quien venia seria

Hitomiko: bien , nuestro instituto fue retado a un partido, para este partido , yo elegiré a los mejores jugadores, entre los cuales por supuesto estarán los 5 capitanes de los equipos del instituto, los demás serán seleccionados según sus capacidades, los demás que quieran participar tendrán que pasar una prueba-concluyo

Hiroto: Hitomiko ¿Cuál es el equipo al que nos enfrentaremos?

Hitomiko: será contra la selección italiana-dijo sonriendo, de manera siniestra- y quieren jugar este partido con su capitana , así que Victoria, tendrás que prepararte, no pienso dejar que mi equipo pierda.

En ese momento todos se voltearo a mirarme ,y se quedaron atonitos ante lo que habían oído , no podían creerse que yo jugara al futbol ,y mucho menos que fuera la capitana de un equipo nacional

Ryuuji: ¿ e e ese es tu equipo?

Todos: ¿ que tu ya lo sabias?

Ryujji: no , no sabia que era el equipo nacional de Italia, ¿pero no era su capitán Fidio Aldena?

Hitomiko: el fue el capitán, porque la verdadera capitana estuvo lesionada en ese momento

Greys: con razón pateas bien- dijo recordando lo que paso hace ya días

¿?: entrenadora Hitomiko, será nuestro equipo quien gane, nunca hemos perdido un solo partido , teniendo a nuestra capitana

Hitomiko: bien ,este es Fidio Aldena , y es miembro del equipo de Italia- lo presento-se que será difisil , después de todo , se trata del ángel demoniaco de quien hablamos , verdad Victoria?

Victoria:ya lo dijo mi compañero, no vamos a perder y si para eso tengo que regresar a como era y jugar al futbol lo hare.

Con este reto fijado termino la declaración d guerra entre el instituto alien y el equipo de Italia

_**Chan chan chan, k pasara ahora, como se lo tomara Haruya, un nuevo enemigo al asecho, otro lado oculto de Vicky. K pasara, tendréis k seguir leyendo para saberlo**_

_**Gracias por leer este fic y lamento la tardanza , espero os guste , como siempre mas sorpresas, celos , peleas y nuevas noticias en el próximo cap se des pide yuki chan**_

_**Bye bye minna**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Waaaaaiiiiiiii k Tal minna san , la historia va cada ves mejor , weno kiero adelantaros k nunca ni lo e hecho ni e intenntado narrar un partido , pero lo hare lo mejor posible , espero k kede bien ^.^ weno pos en este cap saldrá el lado oscuro de Vicky, mas oscuro d lo k ya es pegando a los demás XD pero ¿K DIRA HARUYA CUANDO VEA K SU CHICA NOS ES TODO LO K PENSABA? Además d k es su enemiga, y aparte Fidio será otro rival para el , no solo en el futbol….. weno dejo esas dudas hasta k lo leais claro.**_

_**Ryuuji: oi ¿Por qué me tratas asi?**_

_**Yuki : a k t refiers?**_

_**Ryuuji: ya lo sabes , primero haces k m pegen y luego m dejas solo, yo crei k eramos amigos**_

_**Yuki: y lo somos ,por eso t tengo algo especial-digo sacando un elado**_

_**Ryuuji: waiiii , un helado, te perdón por ahora**_

_**Haruya: ei ,por k le das cosas a los otros chicos**_

_**Yuki: k t importa dejame en paz**_

_**Fuusuke: ¿otra vez acosando Haruya?**_

_**Haruya: pero k dices **_

_**Fuusuke: venga vamos , tu también Ryuuji, t dejamos el resto Yuki-dijo el chico arrastrando a Haruya, y llevandose al peli verde muy feliz con el helado**_

_**Por fin puedo terminar de hablar , por cierto os disteis cuenta d k se puede convencer muy fácilmente a Ryuuji , weno ese es otro tema ,ahora si os dejo con el cap7 **_

_**De **__**:DESDE K TE CONOCI**__** k disfrutéis *U***_

_**CAPITULO7: ME VENGARE DE ESTA **_

Por fin se sabría la verdad , hoy era el día que menos esperaba, ya que esa etapa y esa forma de ser ya la había enterrado muy profundo dentro de mi, y no es que me gustara sacar mi peor lado , pero era el día , nos habían retado, y a pesar de que los que nos retaban eran mis nuevos amigos y también estaba mi novio, yo no podía dejar pasar ese desafío ya que era a mi preciado equipo a quien retaban , los primeros amigos que me aceptaron y nunca me traicionaron , con los que había crecido, no podía dejarlos solos, yo era su capitana y tenía que defenderlos, a pesar de tener que mostrarles porque me eligieron su capitana y mi lado mas negro.

Hitomiko: entonces esta decidido , hoy al terminar las clases tendremos un partido- dijo muy confiada la entrenadora del instituto-pero,será un partido de habilidades, nada de supertecnicas, veremos que tan buenos sois sin vuestras supertecnicas, probemos vuestras habilidades

Victoria: no me eligieron capitana por mis supertecnicas y este equipo no es la selección italiana por nada, no nos subestimes, seremos nosotros quien ganemos- le conteste mas decidida que nunca

Hitomiko: eso esta por verse, estaré esperando este partido con ansias- dijo mientras se retiraba de clase mirándome fijamente

Profesor: bien ,ya sabéis, las pruebas para decidir el equipo se harán en el recreo, ahora sigamos con la clase

Ryuuji: ¿es cierto? , ¿de verdad ese es tu equipo?-pregunto un poco triste

Victoria: si, es mi equipo, y no te preocupes , quiero un buen partido, a si que no te preocupes y da lo mejor de ti ¿ no querías jugar conmigo?-le respondí, sonriendo para que no se preocupe-seguiremos siendo amigos, no importa

Ryuuji: yo quería jugar contigo ,no contra ti, pero no pienso perder, nosotros seremos los que ganen ,no por nada somos los mejores capitanes

Victoria: es que aun no conocéis mi juego, pero pase lo que pase , sigamos como ahora-le dije un poco triste-no quiero que cambie nada, aunque seguro que si lo hará

Ryuuji: no pasa nada, aunque esas un demonio del futbol somos amigos

Victoria: si tienes razón

Cuando terminaron las clases , en el recreo ,todos los alumnos del instituto se reunieron en el campo de futbol , unos para observar y otros para demostrar sus habilidades y ser seleccionados , mi equipo y yo nos reunimos también ahí ,y como era de esperarse muchos se sorprendieron de que conociera a el equipo de Italia , ni se esperaban que yo fuese su capitana

Victoria: Fidio , no se si podre jugar, ya sabes que prometí no hacerlo

Fidio: no te preocupes ella querría que jugases, ya que el futbol es algo que te hace feliz ¿no?- me dijo mientras me entregaba mi banda de capitana-tu puedes hacerlo, confiamos en ti

Victoria: no se , aun no estoy segura-le respondí mirando dicha banda que simbolizaba la confianza que tenían en mi

Ángelo: por favor , Vicky nosotros queremos jugar con nuestra capitana, vinimos a Japón para verte y divertirnos contigo, como lo hacíamos antes, por favor , juega con nosotros- me dijo cogiéndome de las manos y mirándome con una sonrisa

Victoria: vale, vale ,lo intentare-le respondí , a lo que Ángelo se emociono mucho, ya que el , Fidio, Marco, Gianluca y yo éramos amigos desde que me fui a Italia cuando tenía 6 años, todos éramos como hermanos , nos cuidábamos mutuamente y por eso yo era muy feliz jugando con ellos.

Fuusuke: Vicky ¿Los conoces?, es que pareces conocerlos, además ¿tu no vas a hacer las pruebas?, ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros?, a tu noviecito le encantaría

Victoria: no puedo jugar con vosotros, yo ya tengo un equipo, y jugare con ellos

Haruya: ¿de qué habláis?, Vicky ¿no vas hacer las pruebas?, venga así jugamos juntos-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Gianluca: lo siento, pero ella jugara con nosotros- dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca y llevándome con mi equipo

Haruya: suelta a mi chica o te estampo contra el suelo, ¿Qué prefieres?- le dijo casi apunto de pegarle

Marco: queeeeeeeeeeee?, Gianluca, ¿oíste eso?-le pregunto atónito

Gianluca: si, no me lo puedo creer, ¿eres su novio?, t tu….-le pregunto desconcertado

Haruya: que no oíste , claro que lo soy , y no os acerquéis a ella o terminaran en el hospital-dijo muy confiado , cogiéndome de mi otra mano, señalándose con el pulgar

Marco:¡ oi, Fidio, Ángelo, oíd esto, Vicky tiene novio!- dijo gritándolo

**-por favor ,lo que faltaba, ¿que acaso era tan extraño que tenga novio?, o que, por que tanto escándalo-**pensé

Fidio: en serio , no me lo imaginaba, felicidades Vicky, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste en el mensaje?, Quién es por cierto?- pregunto muy divertido por ver que clase de chico era

Angelo: yo también, yo también quiero ver al novio de Vicky- dijo mientras saltaba para intentar ver algo

Haruya: ¿pero que pasa es un circo o que?-pregunto confundido-además ¿de dónde te conoces estos tipos?

Victoria: alto alto, dejad que lo explique- dije poniéndome entre Haruya y los muy emocionados chicos-primero, Haruya, yo los conozco porque vivía en Italia antes de venir a Japón además , yo soy parte del equipo de Italia

Haruya: ¿queeeeeeeeee?, pe, ¿pero como?, ¿tenemos un partido contra ti?

Victoria: exacto, además yo soy la capitana, pero eso no importa…..-fui cortada por Haruya

Haruya: ¿queeeeeeeee? ¿Encima eres su capitana?, ahora solo falta que me digas que son tus ex novios ,y como me digas eso ya los mato-dijo desconcertado y muy pero que muy molesto, era obvio que no le agradaba nada que los conociera y que fuera tan cercana a ellos, estaban tan furioso que su cara estaba casi del mismo color que su pelo- tch, mierda, ¿porque tiene que ser así?-dijo dando un golpe a una pared cercana

Victoria: cálmate, no son mis ex, ni nada ,solo son mis hermanos, bueno técnicamente-le respondí intentando calmarlo, acariciando su rostro y pelo-solo me gustas tu, no haría esto con nadie mas-le dije mientras le plantaba un beso, pero este no era como los que nos dábamos antes , este fue mucho mas intenso, Haruya no tardo en contestarme, y el era el que lo asía mas salvaje que nunca, metió su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a explorarla desesperadamente, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura , me cogió y me estampo contra la pared sin dejarme huir, siguió besándome, cada vez mas profundo y rápido, sus manos que antes estaban en mi cintura se pusieron una sujetándome de las muñecas y la otra se poso en mi cuello ,despejándolo, cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos y se podía observar un delicado hilo uniendo nuestras bocas, las cuales estaban agitadas por conseguir aire, el no se detuvo, lamio mis labios, para luego posar su lengua en mi cuello, comenzó a lamerlo y luego siguió dándome pequeños mordiscos y luego termino besándolos , yo no pude aguantar y solté un pequeño gemido, ese beso, y sus lamidas , me daban demasiado placer, y me daban ganas de que no pararan , aunque sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía detenerme.

Victoria: haa, aaa, Ha Haruya- le dije entre pequeños gemidos

Haruya: ahora todos sabrán que eres mía y de nadie más, aunque todavía no te perdono , por no decirme nada-dijo mientras se separaba de mí y me liberaba, se paró un momento para verme el rostro, el cual estaba todo rojo, con la respiración agitada y con ansias de mas, a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa de victoria, y satisfacción-eres preciosa, te amo

Victoria: no, lo que amas es fastidiarme-le respondí con la respiración entre cortada- lo haces a posta

Haruya: puede que si, pero no creas que yo tampoco quería seguir , solo que este no es lugar.

Ángelo: ya puedo ver, quiero ver, Fidio deja de taparme la cara ,¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el pequeño muy curioso, en ese momento me di cuenta de que los chicos seguían ahí, tenían los ojos como platos y casi se les cae la boca

Gianluca: felicidades, has logrado lo imposible, nunca imagine ver a la capitana reaccionar asi por un chico, es una de las razones por la que es llamada demonio, siempre rechazaba a todos los chicos ,pero tu, lo has logrado, felicidades-le dijo Gianluca, aun sin poder creerse lo que vio

Yo como era de esperarse me puse nerviosa y me fui de ahí de inmediato , cuando sonó el timbre de fin del recreo, pero que rápido había pasado , ni cuenta me había dado , además de que ni siquiera pude ver quienes hacían las pruebas.

Ángelo: ¿pero que paso?, no es justo yo no vi nada-se quejo el pequeño

Marco: cuando tengas novia lo sabrás, hasta entonces , no te diremos nada

Ángelo : sois malos, no es justo

Al llegar a clase , aun no se me quitaba el sonrojo, ese idiota lo había hecho a posta , ya que sabia como reaccionaria y además el si era consciente de que nos observaban , el lo hizo para que todos vean que estamos saliendo , y que los demás no tenían oportunidad, pero esta se la iba a devolver, aun no conocía mi lado malo y yo soy muy vengativa , y esta se la pagaría con creses,**-** **pero que vergonzoso, en frente de todos-**, al llegar a clase me senté y vi a Ryu, entrar y sentarse a mi lado , cosa que era normal siendo compañeros de mesa

Victoria: ¿que tal las pruebas? – le pregunte, ya que no había podido mirarlas

Ryuuji: bien ya tenemos al equipo y de capitán Hiroto, no vamos a perder, tenlo por seguro-me contesto confiado

Victoria: nosotros no seremos fáciles de ganar-le conteste igual de confiada

Ryuuji: pues ya veremos eso en el campo-finalizo

Todas las clases fueron igual, vamos lo normal de todos los días, con la acepción de que todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por el partido, unos comentaban por lo bajo como seria, otros hacían apuestas ,todos muy emocionados por lo que sucedería en aquel partido.

Terminaron las clases y la hora de la verdad llego, todos salieron lo mas rápido posible para ganar un buen sitio y poder ver el partido en el mejor lugar, yo me dirigí a los vestidores, obviamente fui antes para cambiarme sola, y cuando los demás llegaron se emocionaron mucho al verme nuevamente con la camiseta del equipo

Marco: esa camiseta fue hecha para ti, te queda genial

Gianluca: que recuerdos-dijo pensando en nuestras pasadas victorias

Fidio: me alegro de volverte a ver con tu uniforme, es como si nada hubiera pasado

Victoria: si ,nada , acepto que ella no esta aquí- le respondí, un poco triste, ya que ella no pudo volver a jugar desde aquel momento, el momento mas duro del equipo, incluso mas difícil que haber perdido, en las semifinales del FFI.

Fidio: bien animaos todos hoy les enseñaremos de lo que somos capaces

Victoria: tienes razón, ahora tenemos un partido allá afuera, esperándonos, y quiero que todos den un 200% en el campo, ¿me habéis oído?, estamos aquí para ganar, así que esforzaros, pero lo mas importante, divirtámonos como en los viejos tiempos .

Todos: SIIII, VAMOS A GANAR-gritamos mientras alzábamos las manos

Salimos al campo y como era de esperarse, todo el instituto estaba ahí, esperando a que empiece el partido ,ambos equipos nos juntamos, hicimos el típico saludo y los capitanes (Hiroto y yo) decidimos quien sería el quipo que sacara primero, y les toco a ellos.

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones y comenzó el partido.

-Equipo de ORFEO-

Alineación :

Portero: Gigi Blasi

Defensas: Marco Maseratti, Anton Gattuso, Ottorino Nobili, Bento Gagliano

Centrocampistas: Gianluca Zanardi, Giorgio Giannini, Ángelo Cabrini, Dante Diavolo

Delanteros: Fidio Aldena, Victoria Kira

-Academia ALIEN -

Alineación:

Portero: Saginuma Osamu

Defensas: Fumiko Kii, Zack, Bomber, Valen

Centrocampistas: Ryuuji midorikawa, Reina Yagami, Mercury

Delanteros: Haruya Nagumo, Hiroto Kiyama, Fuusuke Suzuno

NARRADOR:

Comienza el partido, el equipo alien saca el balón, Hiroto se la pasa a Fuusuke, ¿pero que? El delantero de Orfeo ,Fidio detiene el pase y roba el balón , ¿será este el primer ataque de Orfeo?

Fidio: Vicky, vamos , marquemos un gol

Victoria: no tienes ni que decírmelo

Ambos delanteros burlan fácilmente a los centrocampistas,¿ serán capases de pasar a los defensas?, pero ¿Qué? La capitana del equipo Orfeo esta esquivando a todos los defensas, que capacidad, Orfeo logra pasar a los defensas del equipo alien haciendo pases solo con los dos delanteros

Fidio: Vicky, es tuya

Fidio se la pasa a Victoria, y GOOOOOOLLLL, no puedo creerlo, Orfeo anota el primer gol a solo 3 minutos del partido, no es broma cuando llaman a estos delanteros "el meteoro blanco" y "el ángel demoniaco", juntos son muy difíciles de vencer

Victoria: siiiiiiiiiii , hemos marcado gol-dije muy emocionada, hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz ,por volver a jugar al futbol

Ángelo: bien Fidio, Vicky, sigamos así , seguro que ganamos

**Al otro lado del campo**

Haruya: mierda , no pensé que fueran tan buenos

Hiroto: son buenos pero no invencibles ,además acaba de empezar el partido , aun queda mucho tiempo, así que chicos ,VAMOS A DARLO TODO Y A GANAR-los animo su capitán

Equipo alien: SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria: bien chicos, sigamos así, no vamos a perder por nada , vale, demostrémosles quienes son los mejores

Equipo Orfeo: POR NUESTRA CAPITANA, ¡GANAREMOS!

_**BIEN BIEN BIEN , K TAL OS PARECIO, CLARO K AUN RECIEN COMIENZA EL PARTIDO, PERO WENO YA PASARAN MAS COSAS, COMO ¿QUIEN ES "ELLA"?O ¿CUAL ES LA NOTICIA K ME IBA A DECIR FIDIO?, Y ¿K PASARA DESPUES? TODAS ESTAS DUDAS SERAN RESUELTAS EN EL POXIMO CAP ASI K TENDREIS K ESPERAR PARA SABER MAS DE LO K SUSEDERA EN **__**DESDE K T CONOCI**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO, SE DESPIDE YUKI CHAN**_

_**BYE BYE MINNA**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**WAIIII, hola minna san k tal todo , espero os este gustando el fic , seguire esforsandome para mejorar , aunk no se si soy mu buena , pero sus comentarios m dan animos d seguir , aparte d k m dan unas ideas al leerlos, asi k ARIGATO, aki os traigo otro cap de mi 1 fic, aunk el 2 no tiene comentarios TT_TT seguire con este hasta k termine lo juro como k me llamo Victoria, bien espero este cap os guste y ya adelanto k al jodido sin verguensa de Haruya le caera una buena por lo de antes JAJAJAJA soy mu mala**_

_**Haruya: ¿pero k t hecho?**_

_**Yuki: nada solo casi traumar al pobre Angelo ¬¬, menos mal k Fidio estaba ahí pa taparle los ojos**_

_**Haruya: a eso , no fue nada , solo keria dejar bien claro algo a esos idiotas**_

_**Gianluca: aki el idiota eres tu, como amigo de Vicky, no apruevo k mi hermanita salga con un descarado , maleducado y salvaje como TU –respondió este poniéndose entre el y yo con los brazos estirados**_

_**Marco: eso, eso ,no dejaremos a nuestra Vicky con un idiota k no la merece-dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo**_

_**Ángelo: Fidio, ¿de k m perdi?-pregunto el pekeño**_

_**Fidio: hay cosas k es mejor no saber hasta k seas mayor**_

_**Haruya: pero d k hablais , y alejaros de mi chica- se kejo estirando los brazos para alcanzarme , pero Gianluca y Marco se lo impedían**_

_**Yuki: e etto chicos-dijo con una gotita en la frente(estilo anime)-creo k no es necesario todo esto**_

_**Todos (menos Ángelo y Haruya): no te dejaremos con este idiota , y no aprobamos tu relación con el , nuestra amiga no puede salir con un tipo como el**_

_**Yuki: a ajajajaja , weno haced lo k kerais**_

_**Haruya: ¿queee? , ¿dejaras esto asi?**_

_**Yuki : t lo mereces , t jodes y t aguantas, t dije k me vengaría**_

_**Haruya: pe pero**_

_**Fuusuke: perdón por las molestias, anda Haruya, vámonos de aki-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y se llevaba a Haruya arrastrándolo**_

_**Gianluca: ese si seria un buen chico para ti, almenos es educado**_

_**Yuki: hai hai. Después de esta introducción y de ver como "mis amigos"hacen de padres protectores os dejo con el cap8 de**__** DESDE K T CONOCI**_

_**CAPITULO8: POR FIN UNA BUENA NOTICIA**_

NARRADOR:

Es, es imposible, el equipo de Orfeo ha marcado el primer gol al empezar el partido, ¿será el equipo Alien capas de remontar?

-EN EL CAMPO-

Hiroto: no olvidéis que esto es un reto, y vamos a ganarlo, cueste lo que cueste, a si que sigamos avanzando hasta el final de las estrellas-les animo su capitán

Equipo Alien: SIIIIIIIIIII, VAMOS A GANAR

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Victoria: ya sabéis que hacer, VAMOS A GANAR-les dije

Fidio: bien lo primero es ver su juego, así que ya sabéis que hacer, ya lo dijo nuestra capitana-completo mi frase

Equipo Orfeo: SIIIIIIIII, DEMOSTREMOS QUE SOMOS LOS MEJORES-gritaron

NARRADOR:

Bien, ya parece que se han organizado los equipos y vuelven a sus posiciones, ahora el saque del equipo Alien.

Hiroto, se la pasa a Fuusuke, este esquiva con facilidad a la capitana de Orfeo, el equipo Alien lleva el balón hacia la portería, Dante intenta pararlos pero no lo logra, están haciendo pases cortos, logran pasas a los centrocampistas, ahora solo queda los defensas y la portería del Orfeo,¿ este contra ataque llegara a gol?.

Fuusuke se la pasa a Haruya, Marco intenta detenerlo, pero parece que nadie puede detener el ataque de este equipo, es como si los únicos que juegan son un jugador de cada parte, los demás ni hacen el intento, es que van a dejar que metan gol

Haruya: si queréis haceros los idiotas por mi está bien , pero este gol es nuestro-dijo mientras avanzaba hasta la portería-¡Kiyama!, es tuya-se la paso a Hiroto

Victoria: ¡Gigi!, mira bien como lanzan el balón-le indique

Gigi: claro-me respondió

GOOOOOLLLLLLLL, el equipo Alien empata el partido, el marcador esta 1 a 1 , el capitán Hiroto, marca el primer gol para el instituto Alien, el partido se pone cada vez más emocionante, ¿Quién de estos dos equipos será el ganador?

-EN EL CAMPO-

Haruya: BIENN, TRAGAROS ESA-grito, a lo que yo le fulminaba con la mirada, sin duda me las iba a pagar, pero mi mirada cambio por una macabra sonrisa-mierda, si que da miedo-dijo este con un escalofrió

Hiroto: hay que tener cuidado, no nos confiemos pueden tener un AS bajo la manga

Fuusuke: la sonrisa de Vicky da miedo, estemos atentos puede que tengan algo guardado para el final- dijo con un tono frio y de desinterés

Victoria: JAJAJAJA, se la han creído, ahora mantengamos el marcador y en el segundo tiempo ya sabéis que hacer-dije, con una mirada intimidatoria, mientras me reía, no por nada me llamaban el "ángel demoniaco", se podía decir que tenía dos personalidades, y cada una era muy difícil de vencer, por eso nunca perdíamos ni un partido , además de tener a "mis jugadores ", los mejores del mundo .

NARRADOR:

Y los equipos vuelven al campo, cada uno ocupa sus posiciones y saca el equipo Orfeo.

El partido está muy parejo, ya está por terminar el primer tiempo y el marcador está en empate 1 a1 será muy difícil ganar, con los equipos tan igualados, está resultando un partido muy emocionante, ninguno de los equipos sede ni un poco , aunque parece que los del equipo Alien están más exhaustos.

Y fiiiin, es el final del primer tiempo y los equipos van 1 a 1 ¿Cómo terminara el partido?

-EN LOS BANQUILLOS-

Victoria: lo habéis hecho muy bien, seguid así, en el segundo tiempo demos el máximo para ganar, no dejare que ellos se crean tanto, nosotros somos mejores, así que ahora no se controlen y den todo, demostrémosles la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros-les dije ,repartiendo botellas con agua

Equipo Orfeo: SIIIII , VAMOS A POR TODAS

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroto: ah, aah, chicos seguid resistiendo, solo necesitamos 1 gol más y ganamos, tenemos que proteger la portería, confió en vosotros-dijo , mientras tomaba su agua y miraba a los defensas de su equipo

Haruya: tch, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable con todos?, aunque su mirada de antes daba miedo, nunca la había visto así

Hitomiko: por eso la llaman ángel demoniaco, es muy buena jugando, con sus dos maneras de jugar es la mejor jugadora de su equipo, por eso es la capitana

Ryuuji: ¿dos maneras de jugar?-pregunto, limpiándose el sudor con una toalla

Hitomiko: si, ella tiene dos formas de jugar, una amable y ágil y otra agresiva y veloz, tened cuidado con ella, aunque su equipo también es muy bueno, como ese Fidio, el fue el que nos reto y es muy hábil , veloz e inteligente , es de los mejores del mundo.

Hiroto: por mas buenos que sean, nosotros seremos mejores y ganaremos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gianluca: ese novio tuyo, es muy agresivo, deberías terminar con el por tu bien

Victoria: jajaja, pareces mi padre Gian-chan- le respondí

Marco: es cierto , no te merece- insistió cogiéndome de la mano, en ese momento , mire a Haruya, quien estaba furioso , seguro estaría pensando -_ ese idiota debería soltarle las manos o le rompo la cara—_y como yo estaba molesta con Haruya , lo provoque mas abrasando a Marco y sonriéndole, el se dio cuenta de lo que trataba y me dio un beso en la mejilla , mientras miraba a Haruya , a punto de explotar.

Gianluca: es que eres una princesa –me dijo , volviendo de mis pensamientos , y en eso se acerco y me cargo como una princesa- nuestra princesa-rectifico

Fidio: vale, vale Gianluca bájala –le dijo , mientras Gianluca me dejaba en los brazos de Fidio- ¿estás bien?- me pregunto , dejándome finalmente en el suelo

Victoria: si , no podría estar mejor , ya que estoy con vosotros- le dije esbozando una amplia sonrisa

Fidio: es que no quiero causar malentendidos entre vosotros, ya que el te gusta-me dijo con un tono de disculpa en la voz

Victoria: si es por eso , no te preocupes ese idiota se lo merece- respondí, haciendo un puño con mi mano- bien no importa , ahora concentrémonos en jugar y divertirnos ganándoles.

Fidio: tienes razón , vamos a ganar este partido

El segundo tiempo comenzó y como era de esperarse, mi equipo hiso exactamente lo que les dije, y jugaron con todo su potencial, sin reprimirse, ya que la primera parte era para contener al enemigo, una vez vista ya su forma de jugar, al final del partido el marcador quedo 4 a 1 a favor de Orfeo, yo ya sabia que ganaríamos ya que confiaba plenamente en mi equipo, pero tan rápido termino el partido, llego la despedida, mis amigos tenían que irse ese mismo dia, y yo no pude evitar llorar por volver a despedirme, no quería que se fuesen , y era muy sentimental en esos temas, pero no se podía evitar.

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Victoria:¿ eeeeee?, ¿os tenéis que ir ya, tan pronto? , ¿Por qué?-pregunte sorprendida, no sabía que se irían tan pronto y no me agradaba nada la idea

Marco: si tenemos que irnos , aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en Italia, pero prometemos regresar, no podemos dejarte aquí solita-dijo este

Haruya: ¿Cómo que "solita"?, yo estoy aquí- dijo señalándose con el pulgar

Gianluca: pues eso, SOLITA-repitió apropósito para molestarle

Haruya: ¿Qué has dicho? A que no lo repites- lo reto

Victoria: basta ya los dos , dejaros de juegos infantiles , por dios , hay algo más importante y a vosotros ni os importa- les reñí- bien ¿a qué hora es vuestro vuelo?

Ángelo: a las 2 de la tarde,¿ iras a despedirte no Vicky?- pregunto inocentemente

Victoria: claro que si , eso ni lo dudes- le respondí

Gianluca: por cierto , Fidio tenía algo que decirte, habla Fidio, díselo- le dijo dándole un golpecito con el codo, a lo que Haruya , se puso nervioso ya que seguro pensaba que era una confesión o peor aun una petición de que regrese con ellos a Italia.

Haruya: vale ,vale, seré mejor persona , ya no seré tan agresivo ni nada , pero no le pidáis que regrese con vosotros

Todos: ¿queeeeeeee?

Marco: JAJAJAJA, creyó que le pediríamos eso, ella es feliz aquí , no podríamos pedírselo, a menos de que ella no quisiera quedarse- se burlo, Haruya en ese momento se puso rojo como un tomate, había pasado la peor vergüenza, mientras todos se reían de lo que había dicho bueno al menos demostraba que tenia vergüenza de algo.

Fidio: no pienso pedirle que regrese, ya que yo no voy a regresar , me quedo aquí con ella, desde mañana sere vuestro nuevo compañero-dijo

Todos menos el equipo Orfeo: ¿queeeeeeeeeeee?, ¿vas a estudiar aquí?

Victoria: SIIII, que alegría , vas a quedarte- le dije mientras le abrasaba

Hitomiko : es verdad los papeles del intercambio ya están hechos ellos comenzaran mañana

Victoria: ¿ellos?, ¿Quién mas se queda?- pregunte incrédula

¿?: yo , nee-chan, yo también estudiare contigo desde mañana-me respondió una voz demasiado familiar, cuando oí esa voz mis lagrimas cayeron , sin aviso, fui corriendo hasta donde provenía esa voz y abrase a su dueña

Victoria: Alexis , no puedo creerlo, estas bien ,estas recuperada, por fin volvemos a estar juntas-le dije mientras no dejaba de llorar

Alexis: yo también te extrañe nee-chan , por fin estamos juntas, y no te preocupes ya estoy bien- me dijo abrazándome

Ryuuji: ¿pero qué?-dijo atónito-si sois casi idénticas.

Mi hermana menor y yo éramos muy parecidas físicamente, con deferencia del color del pelo y el largo, yo tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, a la altura de los hombros , y Alexis lo tenía color miel , y le llegaba hasta la cintura, nuestras personalidades, también eran diferentes ya que ella era más tierna y callada, no expresaba muy bien sus emociones, y yo era lo contrario, yo no tenía tanta paciencia y mi carácter era más fuerte.

Alexis , vio a Haruya, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio una cachetada

Alexis: no vuelvas a tratar así a mi hermana- le dijo, se notaba que ella había visto lo de antes , aunque claro su manera de reaccionar y la mía eran completamente diferentes ella era mas una dama que yo

Haruya: auuuu, ¿que todos en tu familia son así?- pregunto frotándose la mejilla

Victoria: ella es la única familia biológica que tengo, así que no te preocupes nadie más vendrá a golpearte-le respondí con tristeza

Alexis: nee-chan, esta bien, me tienes a mi- me animo, abrazaba, Alexis era un sol siempre sonriendo y animándome, tan alegre que me sacaba una sonrisa solo con verla.

El dia termino, y a la mañana siguiente ayude a mis amigos a hacer sus maletas, pera regresar, y los llevamos al aeropuerto para despedirnos

Alexis: gracias chicos, ahora yo cuidare de nee-chan-les dijo

Todos :contamos contigo-le respondieron

Gianluca: por cierto Fidio, te encargo que cuides de ellas dos, que no les pase nada vale

Fidio: vale, vale, no te preocupes

Ryuuji: pues Vicky si que tiene razón, actúas como su padre- le dijo, haciendo reír a mi hermanita

Gianluca: es que son muy importantes para mí- le respondió- además no me cae ese Haruya-termino

Victoria: no te preocupes ya le daré su merecido-le asegure

Haruya: ¿queee?, pero ¿Qué he hecho?-pregunto

Victoria: no te hagas que lo sabes de sobra, y tu castigo será alejamiento por 2dias, ¿haber si aguantas no tenerme cerca 2 días?-le dije

Haruya: tch, has lo que quieras-me dijo molesto

Victoria: bien porque eso hare , pagaras por lo de antes-le dije

Luego , nos despedimos, fue muy emotivo ya que no sabía cuando nos volveríamos a ver , aunque era seguro de que algún día nos volveríamos a reunir y a disfrutar juntos, abrase a mi hermana y nos fuimos de regreso al instituto, mientras planeaba que cosas podía hacer para que Haruya sufriese su castigo_**-ummmm, a lo mejor lo pongo celoso, si eso funcionara-pensé**_.

Y así acabo el día , mientras pensaba en como seria el mañana y en lo feliz que era por tener devuelta a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo.

_**Bien minna san, k tal el cap , ahora sabeis k tengo una hermana k por cierto es de mi edad o sea 16 años , es k somos mellisas , espero os aya gustado y k sepáis k en el próximo cap Haruya si k pagara por lo k hizo JAJAJAJAJA(risa malvada) espero k esperéis e lsiguiente cap con ancias además de k aparecerán un par de nuevas parejas en el ,o al menos en el transcurso del tiempo entre el cap 9 y 10, se despide YUKI-CHAN**_

_**BYE BYE MINNA**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa , gomen gomen , es k tuve una semana agitada y no pude subir ningún cap, lo repito, gomen , weno por fin etoy d regreso XD weno en este cap como ya lo dije antes le devolveré a Haruya lo k m hiso weno espero k os gust el cap**_

_**Haruya: joder pero yo k t hice , además besarse es lo k hacen las parejas ¿no?, pos ya esta k tiene d malo ¬¬**_

_**Yuki: tu enserio t la estas buscando**_

_**Fidio: vale vale , dejaros d pelear , ya casi termino d tramitarla**_

_**Haruya y Yuki: ¿tramitar k?**_

_**Alexis: obio , la orden d alejamiento, no dejaremos k s te hacerk es muy salvaje para mi nee-chan- dijo sonriendo**_

_**Fidio: si , además fue petición d Gianluca **_

_**Yuki: aaaaaaaa, como… nada olvídenlo-le respondí- pera esto puede ser interesante- - y cuanto dura esa orden d alejamiento**_

_**Haruya: ¿yuki? Pero por algo estamos saliendo**_

_**Yuki: no m critiques , tu t la buscaste, ahora t jodes y t aguantas, por molestar**_

_**Alexis: bien dicho nee-chan , tu mandas**_

_**Fidio: mientras no se te hacerk mejor o Gianluca m mata por no cuidarte, y no veas k miedo da cuando se enfada**_

_**Haruya:¿ pe pero k os habéis vuelto locos todos?, de k hablais , si yo solo la bese**_

_**Fidio: si hubiera sido un simple beso, no hubiésemos tenido k taparle los ojos a angeló ¬¬, además tu actitud es mala , yuki solo habla con nosotros y tu ya t pones celoso ¿ que acaso no t tienes confianza a ti y a vuestros sentimientos?**_

_**Haruya: pero k dices , claro k si confio ,waaaaaaaaaaaa dejadme en paz adiós**_

_**Fuusuke: waaaooo , habéis logrado k se fuera solo , Fidio ya m caes bien **_

_**Fidio: jajaja no es nada-dijo apenado**_

_**Yuki: bien si no os importa seguire con la introducción **_

_**Todos : VALE –retirandose**_

_**Bien , luego de imensionar las locuras d Gianluca, por favor una orden de alejamiento es excesivo , no es para tanto .bien ahora si presento el nuevo cap de :**__**DESDE K T CONOCI**_

_**Alexis: ojala lo disfrutéis**_

_**Yuki: si , lo k dijo mi hermanita- dije abrasándola**_

_**CAPITULO9: **__**AMOR EN EL AIRE**_

Bien , ya era de noche , y habíamos tenido un día agitado; un partido , un reencuentro , buenas noticias y una muy dura despedida .Vaya día ¿no? Pero al menos recupere algo perdido, a mi pequeña hermanita, a la cual había perdido hace ya 4 años , cuando entro en coma , nunca pensé volverla a ver , y mucho menos poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, lo malo es que ahora estaré vigilada las 24 horas ya que aunque ella sea la menor siempre a sido mucho más madura que yo y siempre nos hemos cuidado mutuamente , ahora todo volvía a ser como antes , durmiendo en la misma cama , charlando , y estando juntas siempre, aunque eso no le agrade mucho a alguien.

Toc toc toc-suena la puerta

Haruya: Vicky, vengo a desearte buenas noches y a cantarte una nana

Alexis: lo siento, pero nee-chan no está disponible, deje su mensaje al oír el tono *piiiiii*-dijo al abrir ligeramente la puerta

Haruya: ¿pero, qué?-pregunto atónito- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, está el ala habitación de Vicky

Alexis: y la mía por ahora , así que si me disculpas-le contesto cerrando la puerta , a lo que Haruya la detuvo poniendo el pie en medio-¿ que quieres ahora?, vete de aquí que nee-chan no te necesita, ya me tiene a mi

Haruya: ¿pero tu quien te has creído?, yo estuve en esta habitación antes que tu, además es mi novia

Alexis: dime , ¿a quién crees que va a escuchar nee-chan , a su hermanita o a su salvaje ,agh , novio?, aun no se que vio nee-chan en ti, no eres educado , ni lindo, ni nada

Haruya: ei, no crees que te estás pasando ¬¬ , digo , tu solo eres su hermana lo que Vicky haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe –le respondió colocando su brazo en la puerta para empujarla y poder entrar a lo que Alexis intentaba con más fuerza cerrar la puerta.

Victoria: ¿sucede algo Alexis?- dije secándome el pelo con una pequeña toalla -¿HA ,HARUYA?-dije tapándome con las manos , ya que solo me cubría una toalla puesto que había salido de bañarme y no me había cambiado-KYAAAAAA

Haruya se sonrojo tanto , que dejo de empujar la puerta y Alexis aprovecho esa distracción para cerrarla y dejarlo afuera , mas sonrojado que nunca

Haruya: e e e e e estaba solo con una toalla, MIERDA , no debí intentar entrar-dijo mientras regresaba a su habitación tapándose la cara para que nadie viera su sangrado de nariz y su cara completamente sonrojada .

Victoria: pe pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste? , solo llevo una toalla , que vergüenza- le dije , igual de sonrojada que Haruya

Alexis: no importa nee-chan , además te ves muy sexy en toalla, tanto que el no pudo soportarlo, jajajaja esa es mi nee-chan –se rio

Victoria: no bromees con eso, además no… no me veo sexy ni nada- le dije sonrojándome mas

Alexis: jijiji –se rio tiernamente, jooo, ella se veía tan mona ,como si fuese una muñequita- aa , es cierto, mañana empiezo en este instituto, tienes que mostrarme el lugar ¿sip?

Victoria: vale vale, pero ahora a dormir

Alexis: hai –me respondió dulcemente- que duermas bien

Victoria: tu también, hasta mañana

Al dia siguiente , sentí una mano en mi hombro y una dulce voz que intentaban sacarme de mis dulces sueños , que por lo que paso ayer , soñaba con Haruya, el y yo , tomados de la mano , besándonos a la luz de la luna…..

Alexis: nee-chan,nee-chan ,NEE-CHAN ,tienes que despertarte o llegaremos tarde

Victoria: ¿ee?, ¿Qué?, ¿tarde?, mierda, es verdad llegaremos tarde- me apresure a levantarme y limpiarme las babas de la cara, para luego arreglarme.

Alexis: nee-chan , ponte esto

Victoria: ¿eee esto?, ¿Para qué?

Alexis: solo póntelo, te veras linda- me dijo, lo cual me dio una idea , una muy buena idea para hacer sufrir a Haruya , ahora no solo por lo que hiso antes del partido , sino también por entrar en mi habitación y verme en toalla

Una vez terminado de arreglarme, cogí mis cosas, las cuales Alexis ya había preparado, para que no me tardara mas haciéndolo. Al salir como siempre Hiroto me esperaba, junto a Fuusuke

Alexis: ¿Quiénes sois?, son amigos tuyos nee-chan- me pregunto

Victoria: a es verdad no os e presentado, el es Hiroto-de dije señalándolo-Hiroro , ella es Alexis , mi hermana

Hiroto: hola, bienvenida, yo soy Hiroto Kiyama, es un placer

Fuusuke:yo soy Fuusuke Suzuno encantado

Alexis: el placer es mío, espero seamos buenos amigos, los amigos de nee-chan son mis amigos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Victoria: ummmmm

Alexis : ¿Qué pasa?

Victoria: nada nada, solo estaba pensando.

Hirot: por cierto , te ves muy linda Vicky, esa ropa te queda bien

Alexis : ves te lo dije, además te queda bien ese estilo, antes lo usabas

Haruya: vi vi Vicky , lo siento por lo de ayer , no quería, tampoco es que me importase ver algo , no había nada que ver la verdad- dijo sonrojándose al recordar aquello

_**- mmmm, con que nada que ver , que acaso no soy atractiva ni nada , ahora se jode—pensé**_

Victoria: bien chicos vámonos , no hay nada que hacer aquí, desayunemos- dije pasando , mientras empujaba leve e intencionalmente a Haruya

Al llegar a la cafetería nos sentamos y hablamos como siempre , les presente a todos mi hermana y ella como era de esperarse se integro a la perfección ,aunque quien no se integraba era Haruya , quien comía en otra mesa molesto porque no le había dirigido ni la mirada, y Fidio, bueno el no estaba en la cafetería , porque el fue antes a la dirección a hablar con "mi padre" sobre cual sería su clase y esas cosas.

Al terminar de desayunar Alexis también fue a ver al director , mientras los demás nos dirigíamos a la clase

Greys: si, jugaste muy bien ayer, eres muy bueno , yo no se jugar para nada- alagaba muy feliz a Ryuuji

Ryuuji: no es para tanto, además no soy tan bueno , pero podría enseñarte un poco- dijo un poco sonrojado

Mariam: ¿huelo amor en el aire?

Victoria: es cierto , vosotros os lleváis cada vez mejor- les incite

Ryuuji: no….no es cierto, solo somos amigos-contesto sonrojándose

Greys: es cierto, so, sólo somos amigos- me respondió también sonrojándose

Victoria: si si amigos , lo que digáis – les conteste con una sonrisa picara

Lorena: por cierto ¿que tal te va con Haruya?- me pregunto para cambiar de tema ,ya que veía que ambos chicos estaban un poco incómodos y más que todo avergonzados de nuestros comentarios

Victoria: aaaa el , bueno, lo estoy castigando

Lorena:¿ por que? , ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre?

Victoria: nada solo dejémoslo así vale- le respondí sin gana , no tenia ningún interés en hablar de ese idiota ahora.

Las clases pasaron como siempre y por lo visto , ya que ni Fidio ,ni Alexis vinieron , supuse que los habían puesto en la clase de Haruya y Fuusuke , quienes al terminar las clases se dirigieron a la cafetería como todos los días

Victoria: FIIIIIDIIIIIIIOOOOOO, OJAYO, no nos hemos visto esta mañana, ¿Qué tal tus clases?- le dije mientras saltaba a si a él para abrasarlo, lo cual puso muy celoso a mi pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba al lado de nosotros, y para molestarlo aun mas le di dos besos en la mejilla , aunque Fidio ya estaba acostumbrado , ya que así se saluda normalmente en Italia , pero en Japón no era exactamente igual y claro yo lo sabia.

En eso vi a dos cara conocidas , hablando como amigos de toda la vida, y aunque me esperaba que se integrara rápido , no pensé que fuera amiga de Fuusuke tan rápido, con lo frio y cerrado que es.

Fidio: HOLAAA, ¿estas ahí o no?- me dijo moviendo su mano frente a mi cara -¿sucede algo?, es que estas como distraída

Victoria: parece que es temporada de amor xD ,tu solo déjalo, no he dicho nada ¿vale?

Fidio: ok , pero hay alguien que me está matando con la mirada , ¿no te importa?

Victoria: nop, si le molesta que se joda , tu eres mi amigo y no voy a cambiar eso porque a Haruya le dé un berrinche

Fidio: me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada , por cierto te ves muy linda con esa ropa , es muy tu estilo, de niña rebelde

Victoria: jajaja , ya todos me dicen eso

AL OTRO LADO DE LA CAFETERIA:

Haruya: lo voy a matar , primero la abrasa y la besa y luego se ríen como si nada

Reina: ¿no crees que por eso Vicky esta molesta contigo?

Haruya: molesta¿ por que?

Reina: ah , por tus celos hombre, solo son amigos , además ella te quiere solo a ti ¿no?, entonces no tienes que preocuparte, por algo te eligió

Haruya: mierda , odio cuando tienes razón

Reina: a que si la tengo – dijo riéndose

Bien así fue como sin darme cuenta termino el recreo viendo lo bien que se llevaban los demás y jodiendo un poquito a Haruya poniéndolo celoso e ignorándolo, aunque todo fue mas fácil ya que mi cómplice Fidio me ayudo a fastidiarlo abrasándome y susurrándome al oído lo que Haruya asía , aunque claro , Haruya no sabia lo que Fidio me decía y eso lo molestaba aun mas.

Fidio: nos vemos señorita- se despidió besando mi mano como los caballeros de las pelis

Victoria: claro joven Fidio-le respondí besándolo en la mejilla

Alexis: jijiji, que lindos os veis así , a por cierto nee-chan ya tengo habitación , así que hoy ya no dormiremos juntas-me dijo con un tono de tristeza en la voz-pero aun asi siempre estaremos juntas , aaa me puedes dar la foto de mamá es que yo no tengo ninguna foto suya y quisiera tener una, porfis ¿puedes?- me pidió aun con la mirada triste

Victoria: claro que si , pero cuídala bien vale

Alexis : vale , me la das a la salida- dijo mientras se marchaba a su clase junto con Fidio y sin separarse de Fuusuke

_**- se nota desde lejos que le gusta- pensé**_

Todos regresamos a clase y como ya era de esperarse cierto peli verde, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Greys

_**-otra pareja de tontitos-pense- haaaaa, yo también quiero estar así , ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan celoso Haruya?**_ *3*

Haaaa , las clases fueron igual de aburridas ,como todos los días , o incluso mas ya que mi compañero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cierta chica y ni hablamos , además no quería interrumpir sus fantasías de posiblemente comer helado con ella.

A la salida del insti, todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones , y Alexis fue a la mía , a por la foto , y cuando se la entregue se despidió deseándome buenas noches y se fue.

_**-joooo, no pensé que era tan aburrido estar sin Haruya, además justo hoy se les ocurrió enamorarse a todos , toma apuñalada a mi moral , y yo que intentaba fastidiarlo ignorándole, creo que yo la pase peor que el—**_

Toc toc toc-sono la puerta

Victoria: ya voy , ¿que se te olvido Alexis?- pregunte abriendo la puerta

En ese momento , una persona se abalanzo sobre mi empujándome hasta mi cama , donde caí boca arriba , cuando esta persona se acerco a mí , pude verle la cara , era Haruya , quien tenía una mirada , entre deprimida y un poco ansiosa.

Haruya: ¿yo te gusto?-me pregunto acercando su rostro al mío

Victoria: ¿Qué?-le pregunte confusa , ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?, no tenia ningún sentido

Haruya: ¿ yo te gusto?-volvió a preguntarme

Victoria: ¿ a que viene esa pregunta?- le conteste cada ves mas confundida , que ya no era obvio , porque sino estaríamos saliendo si no me gustase

Haruya: yo te a… a….. amo , te amo mucho y quiero saber si tu también me quieres o si al menos te gusto- me dijo sonrojándose , se veía muy lindo con la luz de la luna que le daba en el rostro y ese tono rojizo sobre este

Victori: vamos a ver Haruya, tu crees que saldría con alguien que no me gusta, o que lo besaría , o que diría su nombre mientras me toca , ¿eres tonto o que?, no es obvio que me encantas , me gusta todo de ti , menos tus enfermizos celos ¬¬ , tu eres el único al que quiero ¿que no esta claro ya?- le conteste sonrojándome por lo que acababa de recordar y por lo que había dicho , cogí la manta y me tape el rostro , mientras miraba a otro lado , era muy vergonzoso y no quería verlo a los ojos aun

Haruya: entoces ¿Por qué lo besaste a el?

Victoria: solo somos amigos , nada mas el único que me gusta eres tu , cuando lo vas a entender

Al oir esto ultimo , Haruya , me quito la manta y la lanzo lejos , sujeto mi rostro con su mano , para asi quedar frente a frente , y que no pueda evitar su mirada

Haruya: te amo –me susurro, mientras entraba a mi cama y yo me movía para dejarle espacio, el me abraso tiernamente y comenzó a susurrarme lo linda que era , lo mucho que me quería , mientras me acariciaba las manos –no quiero perderte , si te molesto el beso , no lo volveré a hacer, me resistiré si tu quieres , pero no te vayas –me dijo con la cara triste

Victoria: no quiero que no me beses , solo no lo hagas para presumir o para demostrarle algo a los demás , hazlo porque me quieres , no por los demás

Haruya : entonces comenzare ahora-dijo mientras se colocaba sobre mi , y me besaba tiernamente , entrelazando nuestros dedos y presionando nuestras lenguas , en un beso muy dulce y delicado , me daba dulces carisias en el rostro y en mi cintura, yo odiaba y a la vez amaba sus besos , sean los salvajes o los tiernos , ya que me encantaban , pero me hacían querer mas y este beso no era la acepción , ya que sus caricias y el suave y delicioso tacto de su lengua era algo que me enloquecía.

Haruya: te…te amo, lo siento , pero te deseo tanto que no quiero parar- dijo soltando un pequeño gemido, a lo que yo también me excite y solté otro con su nombre, el se puso mas feliz porque le encantaba que dijese su nombre y prosiguió , lamiendo mi cuello y dándome pequeños mordiscos que me llenaban de placer , mientras sus manos recorrían mis piernas y mis manos se aferraban a su espalda .

El se separo de mi cuello para verme a los ojos y comprobar que yo también estaba tan sonrojada y excitada como el , bajo su mirada y la dirigió al top que llevaba , y comenzó a quitármelo, yo lo imite y le quite la camiseta , el volvió a acercarse y comenzó a bajar con su lengua lamiendo desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros y llegar a la parte en la que comenzaban mis pechos

Victoria: NOOOO, aun no , no…no estoy lista , lo lo siento , quiero que sigas , pero aun no me siento lista , perdóname- le dije apartándolo suavemente mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos a la espera de una mala reacción por su parte

Haruya: no te preocupes , tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo , si tu no te sientes lista , solo llegare hasta aquí , quiero que te sientas cómoda y si aun no lo estas yo te esperare , quiero que cuando sea el momento , puedas disfrutar tanto como yo o incluso mas , así que no te preocupes yo te esperare- me contesto , con la respiración agitada , no podía creer que el fuera tan bueno conmigo , y dijera esas cosas tan lindas , y que pueda contenerse con lo excitados que estábamos, era increíble .

Victoria: te quiero tanto- le dije dándole un pequeño beso –por favor ¿podrías dormir conmigo y cantarme una nana , ayer la extrañe- le pregunte sonriendo de la manera mas tierna que pude , ya que el me había tratado tan bien que no podía contener la felicidad –gracias –fue lo ultimo que dije entre susurros con unas pocas lagrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos

Haruya: claro , hare todo lo que tu quieras , porque quiero que seas feliz –me dijo secando mis lagrimas con sus cálidas manos , me abraso fuertemente y comenzó a tararear mi nana , esa que siempre tarareaba para mi , y que tanto me gustaba.

EN LA HABITACION DE ALEXIS:

Alexis: pero ¿Qué es esto?-dijo sujetando una foto un poco vieja – este no es … se parece mucho , espera , no es el , este tiene los ojos azules, esa es nee-chan ¿ quién es el?

_**Bien bien bien , uffff luego de un tiempo sin escribir creo k me e exedido pero es k tenia k compensar por no haber podido escribir antes , y tenia muchas ideas que escribir en este cap y no keria dejarlas para el siguiente waaaaa k lindo es Haruya ¿a k si?**_

_**Weno ya paro k luego me emociono mucho , bien ahora la duda es ¿QUIEN ES EL DE LA FOTO Y A QUIEN SE PARECE? Además k malos los demás están tan ocupados los tontitos enamorados k ni caso m haces TT_TT pero weno viva el amor y ya en el sig cap rebelare mas cositas y habran mas malentendidos , mas escenas romanticas y eso espero k os haya gustado se despide yuki –chan**_

_**Bye bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Y aquí otre vez K TAL MINNA espero k bien , hoy tengo un pokito d tiempo libre y por eso escribo hoy otro cap , GOMEN por ser tan lenta , pero es k seguimos con exámenes ,¿ por k se les ocurre a los profes poner los exámenes para lo ultimo?¬¬es una mierda tener todo pa ultima , pero weno k se va hacer yo aquí sacando un momentito pa escribir weno k sepáis k van a pasar muchas cosas mas , ya k tengo muchas ideas k se me ocurrieron y como no puedo , no las he escrito AUN **_

_**Alexis: waaaaa, una foto de nee-chan de pekeña, k mona**_

_**yuuki: ¿k haces?- pregunte desde atrás**_

_**Alexis: na nada nee-chan , jajajaja- dijo girándose un poco nerviosa y escondiendo algo**_

_**yuuki:¿me escondes algo verdad?**_

_**Alexis: nooooooooo, ¿yo?, ¿Cómo te escondería algo nee-chan?**_

_**yuuki: ummmmmm -.-**_

_**Haruya: ¿Qué es esa foto que tienes Alexis?**_

_**yuuki: ¿foto?, Qué foto? ¬¬- pregunte asomándome **_

_**Alexis : ee etto , nada , es solo una foto de nee-chan , con ropa sexy-dijo como si fuese algo normal**_

_**Haruya: aaaaa es eso , a miren la hora que , ya recuerdo tenia k hacer algo justo ahora ,adiós- dijo saliedo lo mas rápido k podía , todo sonrojado y con un leve sangrado d naris**_

_**yuuki: eres mala Alexis- le dije- ya dime ¿d que es la foto?**_

_**Alexis : nada , un gatito –dijo muy contenta**_

_**Victoria: un gatito , bien-le dije**_

_**- aveces no entiendo a esta niña ¿pork ocultar la foto de un gato?, bueno es cosa suya , aunque es lindo k tenga la foto d una gato , es tan inocente-pense**_

_**-**__**uuuufffff, menos mal que no se dieron cuenta, jejeje, esta foto la guardo , que linda era nee-chan , tan inocente jijiji somos iguales , pero aun no se quien es el chico de la foto , se parece mucho a el pero no tienen los mismos ojos , ¿Quién será?**__**-**_

_**victoria: no es la foto de un gato mentirosa, trae aquí , enseñame la foto-dije persiguiendo a mi hermana- ALEXIS , VUELVE AQUÍ**_

_**aaaaaaa, ya no importa la pillare luego , ahora si , os dejo con el cap 10 espero os guste , y si me disculpan tengo k atrapar a la mentirosa d mi hermana ,¿pero k foto tendrá?**_

_**CAPITULO10:PRIMERA CITA OFICIAL , EL INICIO DE PROBLEMAS**_

Era de mañana y uff , por fin llego el fin de semana, hoy no tendríamos esas pesadas clases , el sol comenzó a alzarse y a proyectar pequeños rayitos que se colaban por mi ventana, cuando en ese momento sentí algo caliente en mi pecho y espalda

**-¿Qué es esto?- pensé mientras abría lentamente los ojos**

Para encontrarme con la mano de Haruya tocando mi pecho , mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi cuerpo

Victoria: waaaaa, pervertido- le dije mientras lo empujaba fuera de mi cama de una bofetada

Haruya: itai itai , ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo tocando su mejilla

Victoria:¡ ¿Por qué?, pero si me estabas tocando- le respondí sonrojada

Haruya: vale vale, lo siento , pero estaba dormido ¬¬ , no debiste ser tan brusca-respondió mirándome a los ojos- además dormí muy tarde , no podía dejar de verte , te vez tan inocente cuando duermes

Victoria: aaaaaa, vete de aquí , AHORA, me voy a cambiar- le dije lanzándole las almohadas , mientras el salía corriendo de la habitación pera ir a la suya y cambiarse

Cuando termine de bañarme sentí la puerta abriéndose, y rápidamente me envolví en la toalla y vi que la puerta del baño se abria

**- tan lejos llega su perversión que me va espiar mientras me baño , esta si no se la pienso perdonar- pensé mientras cogía el peine , lista para golpear al fisgón **

Alexis: ¿nee-chan?, ¿pero qué haces?-pregunto incrédula al verme con el peine en la mano lista para atacar- ¿es que pensaste que era alguien mas?- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa picara

Victoria: pe pero que dices , ¿a quien tendría que esperar?- pregunte avergonzada por haber pensado que era Haruya

Alexis: haaaa, seguro pensaste que era Haruya, ¿a que si?-me pregunto- bueno , no vengo para eso.

Victoria: ¿para que viniste entonces?-le respondí vistiéndome

Alexis: etto , nee-chan , hemos estado separadas mucho tiempo , desde los 6 años, dime que paso desde que me fui a Italia para la operación , ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo?- pregunto acercándose para oír mi respuesta

Victoria: ¿Por qué tan de repente? ,yo yo no se que decirte, pasaron muchas cosas, y ya ni me acuerdo

Justo cuando Alexis me iba hacer mas preguntas entro Haruya y me saco de la habitación

Haruya: lo siento Alexis , pero hoy ella es mía , ya tenia preparado una cita hoy-dijo entrelazando sus dedos en mi mano y besando tiernamente mi frente

Alexis: vale , no te puedo ganar , adiós nee-chan , diviértete- se despidió sonriéndome

Cuando salimos de mi habitación , nos dirigimos a la oficina de mi padre, y ahí , Haruya se le acerco e inclinándose , le pidió que lo dejase ser mi novio y que podamos salir del instituto solo por hoy, mi padre se sorprendió un poco ya que no esperaba una reverencia y que le pidiera su aprobación , mi miro fijamente , y yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

Padre: vale, si mi pequeña te quiere , con eso me vasta , trátala bien , porque soy el director , pero sobre todo soy su padre , ya sabes , y solo podréis salir por esta vez entendido

Haruya: vale , gracias no le decepcionare

Padre: eso espero , ahora podéis iros y pasadlo bien

EN MI HABITACION:

**-Esta foto la saco de la caja musical de mamá , tiene que haber algo que me diga quien es el , no puede ser el que yo conozco , el de la foto tiene ojos azules-pensaba Alexis , buscando la pequeña caja musical-BINGO**

Alexis: bien , ahora sabré lo que paso con nee-chan después de separarnos-dijo abriendo cuidadosamente la cajita recorriéndola con los dedos recordando el pasado-estas fotos, son de nuestra familia, que recuerdos ¿espera? , esta foto ,es el mismo chico que la que yo encontré

Cogió una foto un poco arrugada en la que se veían a dos niños , una niña a la cual perfectamente reconocía como su hermana y el chico de la foto anterior, dio la vuelta a la foto y ponía una pequeña dedicatoria

_**A mi querida amiga Vicky, siempre estaremos juntos , hasta en mis sueños siempre estarás con esa linda sonrisa y tu tierno mirar , te quiero , aunque se que no podemos ser mas que amigos , pero guarda este recuerdo como nuestra promesa de que algún día estaremos juntos para siempre , siempre serás mi hermanita **_

_**TE QUIERE HIROTO**_

Alexis: ¿queeeeeeeee?¿ Hiroto?, no puede ser-dijo soltando la foto después de leer la dedicatoria- espera en esta foto , hay dos personas mas, sino me equivoco son la entrenadora Hitomiko , y el director, pero ¿Por qué Hiroto parece casi de la edad de la entrenadora?, tendré que preguntarle al director , no se lo puede ocultar a la hermana de su hija

Victoria: Haruya ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunte caminando despacio

Haruya: ya lo veras , no seas impaciente-me respondió susurrándome al oído

Victoria: ya me puedes dejar de tapar lo ojos , quiero ver a donde vamos – me queje

Haruya: vale, ya llegamos-me respondió , retirando sus manos de mis ojos , cuando pude ver estábamos en un parque de diversiones , olía a algodón de azúcar y a caramelo, se podía ver a mucha gente de aquí para ya , recorriendo todo el parque.

Victoria: waaaaaaoooo, hace años que no venia a un parque de atracciones , gracias Haruya-le dije dándole un dulce beso

Haruya: me alegro que te guste , ¿sabes por que te traje aquí?- me pregunto derritiéndome con la mirada

Victoria: ummmm, la verdad no lo se ¿Por qué?

Haruya: tontita, hoy hacemos un mes que estamos saliendo , hace un mes que me hiciste el chico mas feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi novia- me respondió dándome un golpecito en la frente y haciéndome sonrojar con sus tiernas palabras

Victoria: upsss, gomen , es que soy muy olvidadiza , gracias por todo Haruya, te quiero , no sabes cuanto , gracias por siempre calentar mi olvidado corazón y por ser , como dirías tu , a si , por ser MIO –le respondí dándole un fuerte abrazo- bien ¿por donde comenzamos?

Haruya: por donde quieras, decide tu primero, pero no te sueltes de mi , podríamos perdernos –dijo sujetándome la mano

Victoria: si , tienes razón , si nos perdemos , que sea solo los dos , me encantaría perderme contigo ^u^-le dije

En el parque de atracciones nos la pasamos genial celebrando nuestro primer mes juntos , subimos a la montaña rusa, a la noria y a muchos juegos mas , pero no me importaba a donde fuésemos , siempre que sea con el , era muy divertido, me compro un algodón de azúcar , de esos que amo tanto , y me quito un poco de un mordisco , pero no me molesto , me pareció de lo mas gracioso ,como se veía con la cara llena de algodón rosa _**- jajaja, no puedo creer lo mucho que cambia la gente por amor , ya no me siento basia por dentro , ahora mi corazón esta lleno , lleno de el y su calor , es una sensación magnifica , lo amo tanto , quisiera que este dia no termine nunca – pensé mirando a las estrellas**_

Haruya: ven , vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Victoria: aun no quiero regresar al instituto- le dije con la mirada un poco triste , ya que no quería terminar aun

Haruya: y quien te dijo que iríamos al instituto-me dijo sonriendo –nos vamos a la playa

Victoria: ¿a la playa?

Haruya: si, aun hay algo que quiero hacer antes de regresar- me dijo mientras caminamos hasta nuestro nuevo destino

Al llegar ala playa , todo estaba hermoso, había un festival y toda la costa estaba decorada y brillante , juntos recorrimos varios puestos , y Haruya paro en unos cuantos , el que mas me gusto fue uno en el que había un peluche con forma de gato de color rojo, me quede observándolo y riendo ya que se parecía mucho a Haruya

Haruya: ¿lo quieres?- me pregunto , a lo que yo asentí y Haruya gano el peluche para mi claro después de varios intentos , en uno de los cuales , gano una pareja de llaveros , uno era un sol y el otro una luna- yo me quedare con la luna porque se parece a ti

Victoria: es lo que yo pensaba , pero sobre el sol , te pareces mucho a el , ya que tu eres mi sol Haruya- le dije besando el pequeño llavero y abrazando el peluche

Haruya: bien , como ultimo, tengo esto-dijo sacando unos fuegos artificiales

Victoria: Haruya, muchas gracias, vamos a encenderlos

Al encenderlos comenzamos a correr con los fuegos artificiales , persiguiéndonos y jugando con ellos , fue muy divertido, al acabarse , caminamos un rato por la playa , y nos echamos en la blanca arena , aunque con la oscuridad no se veía mucho , lo único que se veía perfectamente era la luna y nuestros rostros iluminados por esta

Haruya: eres la primera

Victoria: ¿la primera?

Haruya: si , la primera chica a la que he amado nunca , y la única a la que voy a amar

Victoria: yo también te amo Haruya-le dije colocando mi cabeza en su pecho

Haruya: pues , ves las estrellas

Victoria: si

Haruya: pues yo te quiero , muuuuucho mas que la cantidad de estrellas que hay en el mundo

Cuando escuche eso , me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos y el se acerco a mis labios y primero los roso , para luego comenzar a lamerlos , se coloco sobre mi , y comenzó lamiendo mi mano

Haruya: amo tus dedos , que al tocarme me enloquecen- siguió lamiendo hasta mi oído- también me encanta tu oído , porque al hacer esto tienes una hermosa reacción –dijo lamiendo y mordiendo delicadamente mi oreja, siguió hasta mis ojos- tus ojos también me gustan , porque siempre tienen esa mirada en la cual me pierdo-dijo depositando un pequeño beso sobre ellos, y finalmente llego a mis labios- tus labios son mis favoritos , son deliciosos , pero siempre son los que me hacen desearte mas

Al finalizar esa frase comenzó a besar mis labios tiernamente, para luego sacar su legua , deseaba entrar en mi boca , no lo dude y la deje pasar , se introdujo y comenzó a probar toda mi boca , lamiendo mi lengua y paladar , la mía no se quedo atrás y se entrelazó con la suya , ambas se movían al mismo ritmo , el cual iba de muy lento a rápido , de un momento a otro, sus manos bajaron a mi cintura , y subían poco a poco , cuando en eso

*bip*bip*bip*

Victoria: mierda es mi móvil- le dije cogiendo el móvil y viendo a quien se le ocurría arruinar nuestro momento- si padre , ¿Qué pasa?

Padre :creo que debería regresar rápido , hay cosas que tienes que aclarárselas tu

Victoria: ¿de que hablas?-le pregunte , sentándome rápidamente

Padre: Alexis ya sabe lo de Hiroto, pero sería mejor que tu se lo aclarases , al fin y al cabo tu eres su hermana

Victoria:¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO?

Haruya: ¿pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado

Victoria: eee, no , no pasa nada , no te preocupes-le respondí , intentando tranquilizarlo- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste , no debía saberlo

Padre: es tu hermana Victoria, tenia que saberlo, y Haruya también

Victoria: no , nadie mas debe enterarse , ya voy para allá , dile que me espere- le dije antes de colgar

Haruya: nos vamos ¿no?

Victoria: si , lo siento , tengo algo que hablar con Alexis , lamento arruinarlo

Haruya: no lo arruinaste, hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida , gracias por estar conmigo- me dijo besando mi frente

Luego de que dijo eso ultimo , no tuve el valor de verlo a la cara , no podía , ya que recodaba lo que mi padre me había dicho** "tiene que saberlo"** , no quería que nadie mas se enterase , arruinaría todo , si supieran lo que hice , lo que paso en el pasado , ya no volvería a hablarme o mirarme siquiera , no podían saberlo , y mucho menos Haruya.

Al llegar al instituto , me fui a la habitación , donde Alexis me esperaba enfadada y triste a la ves , mientras sostenía la cajita musical

Alexis: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

victoria: no podía, me hubieras odiado si sabias lo que hice

Alexis: no te culpes, ¿Por qué siempre te echas la culpa? , fue un accidente , como lo de papá y mamá , no fue por tu culpa

Victoria: si lo fue , tu no lo viste , tu no sabes por lo que pase, no sabes lo que es ver como tu primer amor se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , y como si no fuera suficiente castigo Hiroto siempre me lo recuerda, como voy a olvidar lo que paso si siempre lo veo , no sabes lo que sufro , el dolor y la impotencia que siento recordando que nunca volverá , que no será como antes, hubiera sido mejor si no me hubieran conocido.

Alexis: cálmate nee-chan , ya paso , yo estoy aquí , ahora yo cuidare de ti , no tienes que culparte , ya paso , tranquila-me consoló abrazándome y acariciando mi pelo , cosa que hacia mamá cuando estábamos tristes

Victoria: no se lo digas a nadie , por favor – le dije suplicándole , no quería que nadie , nunca lo supiera , y mucho menos Haruya , el es quien menos quería que se enterase

Alexis: vale vale , pero deberías decírselo, además aun no entiendo como es que Hiroto y Ryuuji no te recuerdan eran amigos cuando yo no estaba

Victoria: eso paso hace años , es normal que no me recuerden , aunque yo si los recuerde a ellos

Alexis: deberías decircelo , pero si no quieres es tu elección , solo espero que Haruya no se entere por otro medio

Victoria: no se enterara , nuca dejare que sepa esa parte de mi , no me hablaría si se enterase, Alexis duerme conmigo hoy

Alexis: claro nee-chan , no tenias que pedírmelo

Victoria: gracias , eres la mejor hermana del mundo

Alexis : a tu servicio

_**Ufffff, por fin otro cap finalizado espero os guste , y bueno , ya se sabe quien es el de la foto , pero que pasara después , además os disteis cuenta de lo olvidadiza que es Vicky , o sea yo , no recordar k llevábamos un mes saliendo k tonta , weno muchas mas cosas esperan a nuestra parejita en el sig cap , a por cierto , desde aquí anuncio mi odio a LEVEL 5 ¿por k? simple por casar a endo con natsumi , por no sacar mucho a mi fubuki y lo peor de todo , y esto va para TODOS LOS VOTANTES DEL JODIDO RANKING , OSSSSS ODIO es k no teneis cabeza o k? habeis visto alos k van en primeros puesto , son mas feos k pegarle a la madre por dios , en k pensais al votar , waaaaaaaaa, mejor m calmo o terminare matando a alguien , bueno espero os aya gustado el cap y aquí dejo la pagina del jodido ranking para k también os trauméis **_

_**/ranking/**_

_**Weno ya nos veremos en el sig cap k como ya dije será mas agitadito , weno se despide YUUKI-CHAN **_

_**BYE BYE **_


End file.
